Legacy
by DemigodWitch96
Summary: When the next generation of Pokedex Holders are drawn to Unova for different reasons, they discover a heinous plot hatched by a brand new syndicate that has been hiding in the shadows since the defeat of Team Plasma in 2012. This syndicate is planning something of a grander scale than any of their predecessors. It's up to the new Pokedex Holders to band together and save the world.
1. I: A Brand New Tale

**Legacy**

* * *

**~ The Gathering ~**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**A Brand New Story**

* * *

_(?'s POV)_

Ever heard of the seventeen Pokédex Holders?

It all started in the year of nineteen ninety-nine, when an eleven year old named Red Fawkes was given a Pokédex by the famous professor, Samuel Oak. He may not have been the first Pokédex owner, but over the years, he became the leader of the Dex Holders. During that year, Team Rocket was at the height of their power, led by a man from the region Johto named Giovanni. However, Red was able to take down the crime syndicate as he worked together with his fellow Dex Holders, Green and Blue.

However, the world was far from being at peace.

For the next thirteen years, various crime syndicates had attempted to take over the world. However, the Pokédex Holders had risen to defeat them again and again.

In the year two thousand and twelve, the world was finally at peace.

That was also the year when the Pokédex Holders started to settle down and marry.

However, there was a secret crime syndicate building their forces throughout the years in the shadows.

But this wasn't the story of the Dex Holders and how they stopped this brand new, unknown syndicate.

My name's Jasper Fawkes, son of Red and Yellow.

And this story isn't just mine. It's my friends' as well.

And my friends and I were the Dex Holders' _legacy_.

Our story began in the year of 2036. I had no idea that everything was going to change. Things had been peaceful for nearly twenty-five years, after all.

* * *

_Pallet Town, Kanto_

_April 3, 2036_

I had just returned home from the Hoenn region.

As I walked through town, I returned all of the people who had greeted me. Even though I would be turning nineteen in November, it still felt weird to know that my parents were somewhat celebrities.

Hoenn was pretty...nice. But I wasn't there for the scenery or the tourist attractions.

...But that wasn't important.

I finally reached my house and then I unlocked the door with my copy of the house key. I opened the door, which revealed a hallway that led to the living room.

My older brother, Auburn, was sitting on a couch, was holding hands with his girlfriend, Jade Oak. They were both talking to my mom.

I cleared my throat and all three looked up at me.

"Jazz!" my brother exclaimed, letting go of Jade's hand, standing up, his red eyes wide with surprise. "When did you get home?!"

I rubbed the back of my head, smiling mareepishly. "Just now..."

Auburn was four years older than me, though he wasn't turning twenty-three until August. He was the spitting image of our father, Red. He had jet black hair with bangs that fell into his red eyes, and hair that spiked up behind his bangs. He was also pretty tall, three inches taller than me, and I had recently hit six foot.

"Welcome home, Jazz," Mom told me. "How was Hoenn?"

Mom was still quite short. She now stood at five foot three. Her golden blond hair was shorter; she no longer wore it in a high ponytail like when she was a kid and teenager. It was now a little past her shoulders. Her amber eyes were as calm as ever.

"It was alright," I said with a shrug. "I missed everyone though..."

Jade said, "You know that Teal's home, right?"

Whoa, _Teal_? I haven't seen her since the Kanto and Johto Dex Holders' reunion party nearly a year ago. She was supposed to traveling Sinnoh or something with Thallium, the oldest son of Silver.

"So, honey," Mom said to Auburn. "What is that you and Jade wanted to tell me?"

"Um... well..." Auburn said.

"How about I show you?" Jade said, smirking a little. She held out her left hand and a diamond ring sparkled on her fourth finger.

...Well, I can't say that I saw that coming. Yes, their relationship was pretty serious, but still.

Mom gasped, her eyes wide. "Oh my..."

"We're not planning on getting married anytime soon," Auburn said. "Just wanted to make it official. We just need to tell Blue and...Green."

Jade rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Aub, Daddy isn't _that _scary."

To say Green Oak was protective of his daughters - Jade particularly, was an understatement. Ever since Auburn and Jade started to go out (about five years ago), Green went out to antagonize my poor brother in any way that he could.

...You don't even want to know what happened at the family dinner that happened just a week after Auburn and Jade started dating.

"Oh yes he is," Auburn mumbled.

Jade laughed, leaning over to kiss him on the cheek. "Don't worry, I'll protect you."

Auburn just shook his head at her.

* * *

_April 5, 2036_

To be honest, I was stumped on what to do.

I was lying on my back, lounging my bed, messing with my PokéGear.

Then the door to my bedroom opened with a _bang_ and somebody grabbed my wrist, yanking me up into a sitting position.

"Jazz, why didn't you tell _any _of us that you were back?!" came the demanding voice of Teal Oak. "Honestly!"  
Teal was a pretty girl. She was the Oaks' second child and the same age as me, turning nineteen in May. She had rich brown hair with the Oak hair spikes that was tied up in a high ponytail. Her eyes were blue, with a tint of green.

"'Sup, bro!" Pyrite Elm cheerfully greeted me.

Pyrite was Gold and Crystal's oldest child and son. He had just turned twenty two days ago. He had his father's hair - jet black, messy, short hair with the floppy bangs that seemed to run in the Elm family. His eyes were bright gold.

I sighed. "When did you guys get here...?"

"Oooh, cold greeting, Jazzy!" Pyrite snickered.

I remained silent.

Teal sighed. "Fine, just a few minutes ago." She sat down next to me, poking me in the shoulder. "C'mon, Jazz, talk to us. What's bugging you?"

I looked at her. "...Am I a bad brother?"

"Oh, _come on, _Jazz!" Pyrite said, immediately becoming serious. "You are so not a bad big bro!"

"Then how come I haven't found Citrine, huh?" I squeezed my eyes shut, fighting back the urge to break down in front of my friends.

Why... Couldn't I find her?

Just over a year ago, my younger sister, Citrine disappeared from our household. She left nearly nothing behind; just a note saying that she was going to be gone for a while, and not to look for her.

I refused to listen. I left home almost immediately after Citrine left. I spent a little less than nine months searching through Kanto and Johto. After that, I went to Hoenn. And well, you knew the rest.

"Jazz." I felt Teal's hand on my shoulder. "Look at me," she said softly. I forced myself to look up to meet her eyes."You're killing yourself with worry. You need to just..."

"Take a vacay!" Pyrite suddenly exclaimed.

"...A vacation," Teal deadpanned. "And you expect us to do that _how_?"

"Hrrrrrrm. How about going to Unova? I heard the beach in Undella is awesome! And just imagine all of the chicks in swimsuits!"

"...You're such a perv," Teal deadpanned.

"Psh, I have my needs!"

"Why can't you be more like Jazz?" Teal groaned, rubbing her forehead.

"Soooo are we gonna do it or not?!" Pyrite asked, impatient for Teal's answer.

Teal purse her lips. "Welllll, it does seem like a good idea... Seriously, Jazz, you just need to relax. Maybe getting away can help with that..."

Well, I guess a vacation wouldn't be _too _bad...

* * *

_April 6, 2036_

_(Teal's POV)_

"Wait, what?" I asked incredulously, my eyes wide.

I was back at my house when Jade told me the news.

"Wasn't my idea, sis," Jade said, shrugging as she popped an Oran Berry in her mouth. "It was allll Mom's idea."

Oh wonderful.

Don't get me wrong, I loved my mom but she was...interfering.

From what I've heard, if it wasn't for Mom, Uncle Red and Aunt Yellow might have not got together. It apparently involved a prank planned by Gold, a closet, and the gym leader of Cerulean City.

And unlike Dad, who decided that once Auburn started to date my sister that he was the spawn of Satan, Mom always supported their relationship.

My sister, Jasmine, and I were sitting at the kitchen table.

"Well, I think it would be nice to see the other Dex Holders," Jasmine said cheerfully.

Jasmine Masaki was my cousin. She sometimes went by 'Mina'. Her mom was my father's older sister by five years. She was three years older than Jade, making her twenty-five. She was my aunt Daisy and uncle Bill's eldest child. In all, they had four kids. Unlike the rest of the family, she had no interest in battling. She was studying to be a doctor. She had long, wavy sandy blond hair with auburn highlights and calm gray eyes.

"...Other Dex Holders?" I echoed, confusion coloring my voice.

Jasmine blinked at me. "...Don't you remember, Teal? Y'know... The Dex Holders from Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova."

...I didn't remember any other Dex Holders.

Jasmine sighed. "Okay... Do you remember Sappho and Ez...?"

Those names... They sounded familiar to me...

But why?

Jade frowned. "I think... I remember them... Aren't they from Hoenn or something?"

"Yep." Jasmine nodded. "Sappho was the son of Ruby and Sapphire. Esmeralda or Ez, as you knew her, was Emerald's daughter. Anyways, Aunt Blue said that it would be nice to see the other Dex Holders again, so it's kinda half Dex Holder reunion, half party celebrating Jade and Auburn's engagement."

I frowned. "But... still... Jazz needs something to distract him..."

What I had feared was reality. I was scared that if he was unable to find Citrine... he would blame himself. And the helpless expression on his face... Citrine and Jazz were pretty close, closer than either of them were to Aub

And it wasn't like Citrine couldn't take care of herself; she was considered a battling prodigy, and had inherited the most of Yellow's Viridian powers. Some even said the forest had even chosen to bless her with powers of her own, and could even dream of the future.

And also, she grew up around mostly boys, so she was _tough, _both physically and mentally.

"Just wait a few days," Jade said, her green eyes calm. She brushed back a lock of brown hair, tucking it behind my ear. "To be honest, I told Mom the night Aub proposed to me."

"And that was...?" I asked.

"Three weeks ago," Jade admitted, with a light laugh. "I think Mom started planning the party the day after I told her."

I couldn't help but feel a little jealous of Jade. She had found love so...early. She looked so happy... I could see it in her eyes. Sure, I've had boyfriends before, but most of them were scared off by Dad when I brought them home.

I also never felt any spark with any of them. I liked all of my exes well enough, but I've never felt anything different when I was around them. I never blushed around them.

"And I don't think that there will be a lot of kids there..." sighed Jade.

"Define kids," I said cautiously.

"Teenagers," she deadpanned.

Hmm. Well, I had no idea about the Hoenn/Sinnoh/Unova kids, but I did know about the Kanto and Johto Dex Holders' kids.

Sora, my youngest brother, was in...training. He decided to train in Mt. Silver, to Mom's annoyance. Cobalt, my seventeen year old brother was visiting our grandparents on Mom's side.

Bronze and Jet, I believe, were checking out the Battle Frontier in Hoenn, though they weren't traveling together.

Bronze was Pyrite's younger brother, and the same age as Cobalt, though he wasn't turning seventeen until June. Jet was Silver's younger son, also age seventeen.

I had been traveling with Thallium, Jet's elder brother, around the Sinnoh region for the past year. He probably was still at the Rockets' house in Goldenrod. He was one of my closest friends, but he sometimes acted...weird around me.

...It was hard to explain.

Garnet, Thallium's younger sister, was traveling Kanto, from what I had heard. Opal, Gold and Crystal's daughter, was at home right now.

I pursed my lips, brushing my bangs out of my eyes. Man, I needed to either let them grow out – though the progress was irritating, or cut them again.

"So, when's the party?" I asked.

There was no way that Mom would let me escape to Unova.

She would find some way to blackmail me.

"Three days."

* * *

_April 9, 2036 _

_(Jasper's POV)_

The Kanto and Johto Pokédex Holders were already at the Oak house. It was fairly large, being two stories high, though no where as big as the Elms' home. But it had a _huge _backyard.

I was sitting with Pyrite and Teal under the big tree in the backyard.

It was hot for an April afternoon, so we were all dressed as if it was summertime.

I was lying on the grass, my raichu, Varuna on my stomach. Varuna was the child of Pika and Chuchu and was my partner and first pokémon. Both Auburn and Citrine's first pokémon were also offspring of my parents' pikachu.

Some of my team were also frolicking in the yard.

Teal also had her umbreon, Umbree out. She was the offspring of my father's espeon, Vee, and Aunt Blue's ditto, Ditty. Unlike my raichu, who was just lazing around, the Moonlight pokémon was wandering around the backyard. Teal was leaning against the tree, taking a sip of her drink that she snagged earlier.

Vidar, Thallium Rocket's honchkrow and Pyrite's noctowl, Nightwing were stretching their wings in the air. Thallium was with Vidar, with the Honchkrow carrying him in his talons by the shoulders.

I followed their motions albeit a little lazily.

Suddenly, Vidar dropped Thallium and he crouched down to soften the impact. He straightened up, dusting himself off.

As I said earlier, Thallium was Silver's older son; he was also the same age as me, turning nineteen exactly a week before Teal. He was of average height, so he was shorter than both Pyrite and me.

"That was awesome!" he exclaimed, a broad smile on his face, his silver eyes bright. "I wish you guys had joined me!"

I couldn't help but compare him with his younger brother. They were nearly polar opposites. Thallium took more after his mom in personality. He was pretty jolly and friendly, and when we were younger, pretty hyper. He loved battling and traveling with a passion. He was pretty easygoing...unless you suggested that his name was effeminate.

While Jet... He was pretty serious and a lot more intimidating than Thallium.

Pyrite shrugged. "It's too hot, bro."

"Baby," Thallium said, smirking at Pyrite.

Pyrite just stuck his tongue at him before reaching down to mess up Thallium's auburn hair.

"Oi, should we meet them...?" Pyrite jerked his thumb in direction of the house. He was talking about the other Pokédex Holders.

To be honest, I just didn't feel like greeting the other Dex Holders.

It was a bit...awkward to me.

"Dear Arceus, it's scorching!" I heard a girl complain. Her accent was a bit...odd. I didn't recognize it at all. I forced myself to sit up. I ran my fingers through my hair to get rid of any grass in it. I then brushed my hands behind my back for the same purpose.

"...Stop complaining, Cream," a boy responded.

"Oh, shush, Copper!" she snapped.

I looked up to see two kids. Well, they were more teenagers. As I mentioned before, there was a boy and a girl.

The girl looked a little older than the boy, probably around the age fourteen. She was a little on the short side. She had wild, curly jet black hair that reached down to nearly her waist. Her eyes were orange.

She was dressed too warmly for this weather, as was her companion. She wore a reddish orange winter coat with a white scarf wrapped around her neck.

The boy had short, straight, neatly cut dark hair. His eyes were startling; they were gold, but with a hint of silver. He was fairly short, nearly a foot shorter than me. He probably hadn't hit his growth spurt yet.

"...What are you looking at, commoner?" Copper demanded, his eyes scrutinizing.

I stiffened.

"...Commoner?" echoed Pyrite. "What the h- ouch!"

I jabbed him in the ribs, using his elbow.

They had to be fourteen at most, and really, was it necessary to swear? I disliked profanities, so I often tried to stop my friends from swearing.

"What was that for?!" Pyrite demanded.

I sighed. Honestly, my friend could be so obnoxious.

"Just knock it off, Py," Thallium said with a sigh, shaking his head.

Cream was staring at us like we were crazy. Copper looked irritated.

"Oi, Big Bro! Thal! Teal! Jazz!" Opal shouted.

I turned in the direction of the voice. Opal, the youngest Elm. She had turned fourteen recently. Somehow, she had escaped from inheriting the infamous sloppy Elm bangs but her short, jet black hair was still pretty wild. Her eyes were bright blue. As usual, there was a mischievous smile on her face.

She was a...good kid. Like her older brothers, she could push limits, but she had a good heart. And well, her father had influenced her mindset.

"'Sup, Li'l Sis," Pyrite said, grinning at her.

"You want me to introduce them," she asked, gesturing to the newcomers.

"Yeah, that'll be nice," Pyrite said, smirking a little.

Opal stuck her tongue at him and he just laughed. "Anyways, this is Cream Shinju," she said, pointing at the girl. "Her dad's Pearl, one of the Sinnoh Dex Holders! And this SSG is Copper Nakamura. His parents are the other two Sinnoh Dex Holders!"

"...What on earth is a SSG?" Copper asked.

Opal whirled around, her hands on her hips. I didn't have to look at her to know that she was smirking at him. "SSG is Super Serious Guy, duh!"

Cream let out a snicker.

Copper still looked annoyed. "...You are irritating."

"Aw, you're so flattering!"

"...You make no sense."

Opal just snickered.

I sighed again. This was going to be a long day...

* * *

"Thank Mew that it's over," Teal groaned as she plopped next to me on the sofa.

It was fairly late, nearly eleven. The only families were those of the Kanto and Johto Dex Holders'. We were gathered in the Oaks' living room. I was sitting on a couch; as mentioned before, Teal was sitting next to me. Thallium was perched on the arm of the couch near to Teal. Pyrite was sitting on the floor, his back on the couch.

...Well, it was pretty big news, considering who my parents and Jade's parents were.

"It's really a bummer that there wasn't really any kids our age..." Pyrite said.

"...What are you talking about?" I asked. "Two of the Unovan Dex Holders had a daughter. She was closer to... Cobalt, Bronze, and Jet's age, but she was only three years younger than you."

"Huh? I didn't see her!"

...Well, I don't think that Pyrite would have gotten along with Ebony. She was very polite, mature, and...serious. I loved Pyrite, but he loved harassing serious people. He probably would have kept pushing her buttons until she snapped.

The only serious person that Pyrite never harassed was Jet because he was pretty intimidating when angered.

Thallium reached out, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Well, you've got to look on the bright side!" he exclaimed. "It's over now, right?"

"I guess..." Teal sighed, brushing her bangs out of her eyes. "So... When should we start packing for Unova?"

"As soon as possible!" exclaimed Pyrite. "How 'bout tomorrow?!"

"Don't be ridiculous," Thallium deadpanned. "That's just unrealistic."

Pyrite childishly stuck his tongue at Thallium and Thallium gave him a dry look.

"Don't give me that look, Thal! You'll end up like your little bro!"

Teal let out a laugh, covering her mouth with a hand. "Oh, just knock it off, you two! First of all, we should discuss how we should get to Unova."

"We all have got flyers," Thallium said. "Couldn't we just-"

I shook my head, frowning. "No, we can't do that. Unova is especially far. I did some researching yesterday, and it would take us at least _two days _on a flyer to get there. There's no way that I'm going to ask Amun to go through that."

"An airplane...?" Teal suggested.

"Too expensive," Pyrite interjected, leaning back in his seat.

"What's going on?"

We all jumped and whipped around to look at the newcomer.

It was Professor Samuel Oak, the person who had invented the Pokédex. He had long retired as a professor - I believe it was nearly fifteen years ago. He was now in his late nineties. Sadly, because of a lab accident, he had lost use of his legs, and was confined in a wheelchair. But really, it was a miracle that he was still alive...

"Grandpa!" Teal exclaimed, clasping her hands together. "I didn't know you were here!" She hopped to her feet and ran to him, gently hugging him.

Even though the professor was their dad's grandfather, Teal and her siblings all referred him as Grandpa.

He chuckled as Teal released him and then took a few steps back. "You haven't changed much, my dear."

"Hello, Professor," I said politely.

Thallium and Pyrite both greeted the professor as well.

He chuckled again. "So, what's this I hear about some trip?"

"Oh, um... Well, we were going to Unova, but we're trying to figure out how to get there..."

"How about by ship?" he suggested. "I hear that the S.S. Anne is coming to Vermilion in a week. It will stop by the other four regions. Unova is the last region they visit, but that would suffice, correct?"

The S.S. Anne?! Don't you have to be _invited _to get on board?!

"But Grandpa!" Teal protested. "Do you have any idea how _insane _it would be to-"

"I can pull some strings so you four can go." The professor smiled affectionately at her. "Just think it as an early birthday present."

Teal bit her lip. "Well... Just swing the idea with Mom and Dad first, alright?"

"Of course."

* * *

_Castelia City, Unova_

_April 28, 2036_

Unova was a lot more high tech, compared to Kanto or Johto.

Sure, we had the Radio Tower stationed in Lavender, and of course, the Magnet Train that could travel at the speed of sound. But Unova had a lot of advanced technology; some businessmen were wandering around with that high-tech glasses on their faces, instead of a PokéGear or Transceiver.

But I couldn't help but think about all of the pollution that this new technology caused. It made me sad, just thinking about it. I loved the outdoors, but especially the Viridian Forest. It was just so...calming and peaceful.

We were currently walking down a street in Castelia, trying not to get lost.

"Your grandpa rocks, Teal!" Thallium exclaimed, stopping to look at her.

Teal let out a light laugh. "Yeah... But I have no idea how to thank him..."

"Well, we've got plenty time, don't we?" Thallium grinned down at her.

"Hey," Pyrite said, grinning. "Why don't we take this chance to challenge the gyms?! I haven't challenged a gym for three years!"

I sighed. I didn't like battling that much. I was decent at that, thanks to Dad, but I just didn't...enjoy it the way my siblings and friends did.

"Maybe later," Thallium said. His silver eyes suddenly brightened with excitement. "Hey, did you know that Nimbasa is supposed to have an _awesome _amusement park? I heard that the roller coaster gives you a real thrill!"

"Well, how about we just see the sights first," Teal suggested. "But Thal's right, the amusement park sounds fun. But if you want, we can stay here for a few days to challenge the gym..."

Pyrite snuck a glance at me not-so-subtly. I fought the urge to sigh again. Was I really that pathetic?

"Nah," he said finally. "Hey, weren't we supposed to go to Undella...?"

"Hold on, let me pull up a map," Thallium said as he started to walk aimlessly, pulling out his PokéGear.

Pyrite let out a snicker and walked to grab his shoulder. "Bro, shouldn't we _sit down_? Or you might crash into something _again_." He crossed his arms over his chest, smirking at Thallium.

Thallium rolled his eyes at him. "Okay, okay, fine. Where's the Pokémon Center?"

"Actually," Pyrite said mareepishly, "I'm kinda hungry."

"Well, it _is _noon," I said. "C'mon, let's find a café or something."

"Sweet!" Pyrite cheered.

Unova would probably be good for me... I would able to relax and have fun with my friends, something that I haven't done in a while. We barely saw each other, once we all left to explore our home regions.

Everything was...peaceful.

As things should be.

After all, that was what my parents and their comrades had fought for, right?

* * *

**Welcome to Legacy!**

**It's not my best, being kinda short for my standards, and well... this is my first story using mainly first person POV. **

**Hopefully, next chapter will be better. **

**Legacy is technically the AU of Overcoming the Clashing Tides, but you don't necessarily have to read it. But it's recommended since almost all of the characters are very different from how they are in OtCT.**

**So! The main characters of this arc is probably going to be the four characters that were in focus in this chapter - Jasper, Teal, Thallium, and Pyrite. But you'll meet the rest of the main characters as the story continues. Some were mentioned throughout the chapter, hehe. **

**I will post character files...eventually. **

**Reviews are love~ **


	2. II: Mysteries Galore

**Legacy**

* * *

**~ The Gathering ~**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Mysteries Galore **

* * *

_May 2, 2036_

_(Pyrite's POV)_

* * *

"Nuh uh, there's no way!"

"Just half an hour..."

"No."

I'll never understand what the appeal of shopping was. Teal turned on Thal and Jazz. "C'mon, guys, please help me out here!" Jasper sighed. "I'm neutral, Teal... You know that."

"Thal?" Teal clasped her hands together, giving him a pleading look. "Pleaaaase?"

"Er..."

Thal looked like he was a stantler caught in headlights. I fought the urge to slap my forehead. Agh, that guy was just so whipped. And Teal was completely oblivious to it. It was just sooooo obvious that Thal was totally crushing on Teal but since he absolutely had no charm at all,he hadn't made a move. It sometimes made me want to just to lock them into a closet until he admitted it.

"...how bad can it be?"

"Yay!" Teal cheered, pumping a fist in the air. "Tanks, Thal!" I let out a groan, this time actually facepalming. "Dude, you're such a wimp."

"Shut up, Pyrite," Thal snapped at me, giving me a halfhearted glare. Agh, Thal was no fun sometimes. I had no idea why all of the guys in the Rocket family were just so scary if they wanted to. Garnet, the youngest Rocket, was just an adorable and cute kid. Of course, it could be worse. Thal was pretty easygoing, unless you pushed his two main buttons (read: teasing him about his name and/or harassing him about his obvious crush on Teal.) I think everyone knew about it. Well, except for Jazz, who had inherited his sense of love from his dad, if you know what I mean. But thanks to Thal being incredibly whipped, we're gonna have to suffer from...shopping.. . . After two hours of pure torture, Teal finally relented.

"I hope you're happy," I grumbled.

"Oh shush," Teal said, slapping me on the shoulder lightly as she passed by me to head to the cashier. "It wasn't that bad."

"It was worse," I muttered under my breath. When we finally emerged from the mini shopping mall in Castelia, I stretched my body, working out the kinks after just sitting down watching Teal being the shopaholic she was.

"

Sooo, what now?" Teal asked.

"Well," Jasper said, taking out the map that he had bought the day after we arrived to Unova. "According to the map-"

"Screw maps!" I said, whacking him on the back, causing him to drop it. "We're here to have fun not stress over-"

"Maps are so we don't get lost, Py," Thal reminded me.

"Psh, we don't need it!" I declared, crossing my arms over my chest. "Maps are for noobs!" I grinned but Thal just gave me a dry look.

"Dude, you're gonna get wrinkles if you keep using that look." I let out a snicker. Yeah, I wasn't exactly responsible (to my mom's chagrin, all three of us turned out to be like Dad, hehe), but it's not like I have to be responsible at this age. And I wasn't that bad, despite what my friends were convinced of. It's not like I was a perv or anything. It just happened sometimes. I was more concerned with having fun.

"...Hey, did you hear?" I heard a woman say to her companion. Ugh. She had that preppy look. And why do girls see the need to wear low shirts to show off their chests? It was just... too much.

"No, what?"

I stopped in my tracks, motioning to my friends to do the same.

"I heard that one of the Elite Four was nearly assassinated!"

What?

WHAT?

WHAT?!

Someone suddenly grabbed my wrist, pulling me away from the two gossiping women. I felt so numb. I didn't know how to react. An assassination?! By who? How? When? Unasked questions swirled in my mind as I was pulled into the pokémon center. Someone unlocked the double room that we all shared and I was pushed in. I slowly got to my feet, settling on the bed that I slept in for the past few nights.

"So," Thal said flatly. "Should we find out if that gossip was true?"

"But they were talking about assassinations!" I snapped, whirling on my friend. He didn't flinch. "I know, Py, I was there too. But it could be gossip to stir up mistrust of the Elite Four. And think about it. It's been peaceful for nearly twenty-five years. Why would people try something now? They'd be crazy too." Argh... I hated it when Thal was being logical... He didn't show that side often but he always made a pretty good argument when it did.

"You're right," I said finally. "This is just blown out of proportion."

* * *

After that, we all decided to just get out of Castelia. As the route that connected Castelia and Nimbasa was Route Four, which was part of the Desert Resort, we just decided to fly to Nimbasa. The flight was pretty quiet. I guess that gossip just really shook us up... We landed in front of the tunnel that connected Desert Resort and Nimbasa, just as a sandstorm kicked up. I quickly returned Nightwing and my friends called back their flyers. I walked over to the tunnel, only for the doors to slide open, revealing two teenagers, forcing me to take a step back.

"Jeez!" exclaimed one of them. "The sandstorm's insane!"

"Great observation, Beige," the other said, smirking at them.

"Oh, shush, Keira!" he snapped. Teal cleared her throat loudly and the teenagers both jumped.

"Ahhhh, we didn't notice ya there!"

"As dense as always," Keira muttered.

"Be quiet, Keira!" he retorted. "Darn it, I guess I'll have to miss Adrian's homecoming party..."

"Your parents will understand. Now get your butt back inside!" Keira then shoved him back into the tunnel.

We then followed them inside. Now that my vision was clear, I could see the duo.

They both looked about sixteen-seventeenish, at the same height, five foot six. This made the guy, Beige, kinda short for a guy. I towered over him, like by eight inches or something. He was slightly tan. He had light brown hair, which was short and messy. His round eyes were pale blue. He looked vaguely familiar. He was wearing a light blue long sleeved shirt with black jeans. His trainers were dark blue and white. On his hands were dark gray fingerless gloves.

The girl, Keira, had that outdoorsy, athletic look. Her skin was bronze hued. She had jet black hair, with her bangs pinned back with a white feather clip and the rest of her hair pulled up in a short, scruffy ponytail. Her eyes were tawny amber, not quite gold nor hazel. She was wearing a red shirt and black shorts.

"Sorry 'bout that," Beige said with a mareepish smile. "I just needed to get back to Nuvema..." "It's fine, kid," I said, waving away his apology.

"Hey..." Keira said slowly. "Wasn't Ciara saying that you," she pointed at Jasper, "were on the list of Top Twenty Eligible Bachelors outside of Unova or something?"

"H-Huh?" Jazz stammered. "W-W-What are you talking about?" Jazz was bright red.

I let out a snicker and Teal started to giggle.

"W-What?"

"Oh, Jazz," Teal said, giggling a little. "It's just a magazine. Basically, every six months they run a poll on... certain topics and this is just one of them."

"...How do you even know about this?" Jazz asked, his face still burning red.

"Oh, it was 'cause of Jade," Teal said flippantly. "She always would storm in the house, ranting about Aub still being on the list even after they started to go out."

"But there's gotta be some mistake!" Jazz started to flail his arms around.

I snickered again. Heh, it was pretty entertaining.

"Welllll," I said with a drawl, "the ladies do seem to have a thing for the Fawkes men, despite their lack of natural charm." If possible, Jazz's cheeks burned even more red.

"Knock it off, Py," Teal scolded, poking me in the side. "They probably think that you're crazy." I turned to look at them. Sure enough, Keira looked like I just announced that I was growing a second head while Beige looked confused.

"Well, it's not like that's untrue," Thal said dryly.

"OI!"

* * *

_(Beige's POV)_

"Those guys were kinda weird," I told Keira.

"No shit, Sherlock," she deadpanned.

I shrugged at her before heading back to the Nimbasa pokémon center.

Keira followed me, having taken out one of her tennis ball, tossing it back forth from her hands.

I met Keira when we were about seven or so. She had gotten lost in Nimbasa and Mom had dragged me and my siblings to the Musical Theater. My mom was overseeing a musical or something. I had helped her find her parents and after that, we just spent the day, exploring the city. At the end of the day, I found out that Keira was just visiting her aunt and uncle who lived in Nimbasa and she was really from Hoenn. I was sad to see her go, but when I was first traveling around Unova when I was thirteen, I bumped into her again. We winded up just traveling together after meeting up again.

"Beige!" I whirled around, snapping out of my musings.

Oh my Zekrom.

Ebony, my twin sister. We looked almost nothing alike. Yeah, we both had brown hair and kinda pale skin (originally), but that was pretty much it. I took after mostly Dad, though I had sadly, inherited Mom's height, while Eb had got Dad's giant genes. Her dark brown hair was naturally curly, but she usually straightened it so she could put it in a bun, as it was today. Her eyes were dark brown, as well. I hadn't seen her in ages. Last time I had talked to her, she was in that region whose name escapes me.

"E-Eb?" I asked, stammering a little. She nodded, before striding over to me. I felt the usual twinge of annoyance as I had to look up at her. Agh, I hated being so short! As usual, Eb was dressed to impress. She was wearing a navy blue blouse and a matching pencil skirt. She looked serious. "Beige, Keira," she greeted us shortly. "Beige, I need to talk to you."

"Um, okay...?" What the heck was going on?! There was just no way that Eb just happened to be h-

"Alone," Eb emphasized.

"Just go, Beige," Keira said, shaking her head. Eb flashed Keira a smile before grabbing my arm and then dragging me outside.

She continued to drag me to a computer café. We were soon seated and Eb took out her laptop from her bag. I looked around; it was practically abandoned, with only a few people working at their laptops. I looked back at Eb, who was setting up a video chat with someone. What in the...?

Suddenly the laptop screen flared to life. The faces of my godparents appeared.

"...Uncle Cheren, Aunt Bianca," I said, shocked. "Why-"

"I'm going to be blunt with you, Beige," Cheren said. "Ivory's missing."

I just stared at the screen, agape.

IV. WAS. MISSING?! I was just horrified.

WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME THIS?!

"...This is our way of telling you this."

...Damn my habit to actually say my thoughts aloud.

"You're doing it again, Beige," Eb informed me.

...Dammit.

"A-Are there any details?" I asked, trying to keep calm. But keeping calm wasn't one of my strong points...

"Uncle Cheren," Eb began. "What exactly should we do?"

Cheren sighed. "Normally, I would tell both of you to come home immediately, but sadly, since Beige has inherited your father's sense, he will not listen."

"Hey!" I protested.

That was so not true!

"...Yes, it is, Beige," Uncle Cheren deadpanned. I felt like banging my head against the table. But Zekrom... Why Ivory?! She was an innocent. She was only ten, for crying out loud!

"...Aunt Bianca," Ebony said finally. "Do you have any idea where she could be...?"

"There are no leads...so far," she admitted. "We're thinking about contacting our seniors from the different regions."

"...Who?" I asked, confused.

"Of course," Uncle Cheren deadpanned. "Honestly, you really need to get your heads out of the clouds..."

"Hey!" I protested again, pouting a little. Ebony shook her head, a smile curving on her lips. "You haven't changed much from the last time I saw you. But what Uncle Cheren was referring to were the thirteen other Dex Holders from the regions Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh. I met most of them when there was a reunion party in Kanto. I was already home at the time, so I just went with Mom and Dad."

Ohhh...

"What were they like...?"

"That's not important right now," Cheren interrupted us, cutting in. "Listen to me, both of you. Your parents are sending Gray to hide with your grandparents. I suggest that you join h-"

"No way!" I cried, standing and slamming my hands on the table, making it rattle.

People looked up at the sound, staring at me.

I let out a nervous laugh.

Oops...

Ebony pinched the bridge of her nose. "Dear Reshiram," she muttered under her breath, shaking her head. "Of course."

I just stuck my tongue at her and she rolled her eyes at me.

"Okay... Then what exactly do you suggest?" Cheren asked, looking annoyed.

Huh, he always seemed to have that expression when I was around...

Ebony pursed her lips. "Well... How about we start scouting the area or something to that effect?"

"...Very well," Cheren said after a moment. "I will inform Black and White."

"And be careful, you two!" Bianca chimed in.

"I always am," Eb said calmly. "And I'll make sure that Beige is too."

"Hey!"

* * *

After that, we headed back to the center to update Keira.

Hey, Uncle Cheren said I couldn't do that.

"Wait, Iv's kidnapped?!" Keira demanded. We were all seated at a booth.

"Yeah," I said sadly. But then I sat up in my seat. "So! We're gonna go to see if we can find her!"

"...How exactly are you planning to do that?"

"...We're still figuring that part out," I said, nervously laughing.

Keira slapped her forehead. "You're hopeless. Well, I better come with you two so you don't run into trouble or anything like that." Wait, what?

"I don't need a babysitter!" I whined, crossing my arms over my chest. "I'm not a kid!"

"...You're acting like one," Ebony informed me..

"...Shut up, Eb," I grumbled.

She rolled her eyes at me and Keira clasped her hands together. "Well, don't just stand there! Let's get moving!"

"Yes, Mom," I said with a grin.

"Shut up, Beige!" Keira reached over and cuffed me over on the head, glaring at me. "Stop acting such like a kid!"

"I'm older than you!" I protested.

"Not mentally," she retorted.

* * *

So, we decided to check out the... shady areas of Castelia. It was risky, but we were all pretty strong trainers so we would be fine. But there were supposed to be gossip, rumors that you never heard.

"This is just so... disturbing," Ebony muttered to us. We were walking down an alley when three men dropped out nowhere, circling us. I tried to release Hurricane, my braviary, but I was struck in the elbow. I hissed with pain, nearly dropping the ball capsule.

I then felt a jab in the chest, near my collar bone. I felt a wave of nausea ripple through my body. Then someone punched me in the stomach and I doubled over with pain. I forced myself to look up, and I tried to look for my sister and Keira. But then something crashed down on my head, sending me sprawling on the ground.

Then everything went black.

* * *

_(Third Person POV)_

A cloaked figure watched from the roof of a building as the unconscious trio was dragged away.

"Hyacinth, do you have a lock on them?" they murmured. Their voice was somewhat rough, and it was ambiguous on whether it was masculine or feminine.

"Esp," an espeon purred, looking up at the figure. The figure reached up to pull off the hood, revealing a rather young, boyish face.

"Alright then, let's go."

Raising two fingers to their mouth, they let out a sharp, ear piercing whistle (which caused Hyacinth to hiss from the loud sound).

A dragonite descended from the sky and the figure climbed on the dragon pokémon. The eeveelution hopped on the dragonite's shoulder.

"Mind link us, Hyacinth."

The red gem on the espeon's forehead glowed for a few moments and the dragonite was surrounded by the same glow. A few seconds later, the dragonite took off, leaving behind only the brown cloak.

* * *

_(Beige's POV)_

When I finally regained consciousness, my whole body was sore and achy.

I heard faint voices surrounding me.

I forced my eyes open, and then I sat up.

I looked around. Keira and Ebony seemed to be discussing something in hushed tones. I was sitting on some kind of bed. And the room... it seemed to be living quarters or something.

"Beige!" Eb suddenly cried, hugging me tightly.

"Eb..." I croaked out. "Need... Air..." My sister released me and Keira started to pace in front of me.

"W-Where are we?" I asked. Keira let out a snort. "Like we know. The weird thing is, we still got our pokémon." I felt my head throb with pain and I clamped a hand over my forehead, letting out a quiet groan. Ebony, of course, had noticed.

"What's wrong?" she asked, her dark brown eyes filled with concern.

"I... It's nothing," I got out.

"Beige..." she ground out, giving me a look. I was about to tell her to stop mothering me because Zekrom, just because I was four freaking minutes younger than her, didn't give her the right to boss me around, when the door swung open.

A young looking man stepped inside. He had to be twenty or so. He had wild black hair and matching eyes. Older men, all dressed in black, followed him.

"Who are you?!" Keira demanded, narrowing her eyes.

"Ooooh, we've got a feisty one here," he snickered. "But you don't need to know that, missy."

"MISSY?!" Keira shrieked, looking very much PO'd.

"Okay, who's the one who grabbed her?" All of the men pointed to their neighbor and he sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Whatever. I'll deal with you amateurs later. You probably want to know why you're here, right?" he asked, smiling mockingly at us. I would just love to-

"Beige," Ebony muttered. "Shut up." ...Not again. Suddenly a brilliant scarlet beam blasted through the wall, sending all of us sprawling.

"What the?!" I heard one yell. I looked up to see the person who had barged in. They were a... kid. I was guessing it was a guy, judging by their jaggedly cut dirty blond hair, fierce red eyes, and...flat chest. He walked over, glaring at our captor. An espeon followed him dutifully.

"Beige!" Keira pulled me to my feet. I gingerly touched my cheek. It was bleeding from where I had scraped it on the concrete floor.

"What is the meaning of this?!" he demanded.

"Simple," the blonde said, narrowing his eyes. "I'm challenging you to a fight. I win, you get you and your men outta here."

"You've got some nerve, kid, considering this is our base."

The shorter guy's eye twitched at that. Well, isn't he a kid...?

"I see," he said, tauntingly. "You're scared, aren't you?"

"I'm no coward, kid," the leader growled. "Fine, it's your funeral. Gyarados, let's go!"

...Crap. I hurried over to Eb, who looked ready to pass out from horror. Her face was completely white. She was just... terrified of gyarados. When we were kids, one at Undella Beach had attempted to...eat her.

...It was a long, complicated story.

The blonde took out a great ball, hurling it into the air. "Go!" he shouted. "Lysander!"

The capsule snapped open. A pokémon that I recognized as an arcanine landed on the asphalt, crouching as if ready to pounce.

"Gyarados, Hyper Beam!" The shorter trainer just smirked. The arcanine leaped out of the way with wicked fast speed, then ramming into the serpentine pokémon. It was knocked to the ground, meanwhile crushing part of the _freaking wall._

"Lysander, Thunder Fang!" The arcanine pushed himself up into the air, baring his teeth, which were crackling notably loudly before chomping onto the gyarados, right on the crown of its head. It shrieked with pain as the electricity coursed through its body. It then collapsed right there, having passed out. ...Whoa... That kid just took out the gyarados in two freaking moves.

"...Fine," the leader grumbled. "A deal is a deal. I may be a crook, but I keep my promises." He then raised his voice. "Alright, clear out everyone!" The grunts, one by one, left the area.

"You're good, kid. Ever thought of joining us?"

He snorted, crossing his arms over his chest. "I think you know the answer to that."

"Ah, well, it was worth a shot." He then released an alakazam. It raised its spoons, which suddenly bent in half. Its body started to glow white and with a faint pop, both disappeared.

"Well that was... interesting," the short guy muttered. The arcanine padded over to him and his face suddenly broke into a grin and then buried his face in the legendary pokémon's mane. "You did great, Ly," he said after pulling back. The arcanine let out a low growl, nuzzling him.

"Arcanine..."

"Yeah, yeah, we'll get back eventually." He walked over to us, stopping in front of Eb. Ebony's eyes were wide. "W-Why did you help us?"

"Because those guys are scumbags," he said darkly, a fierce scowl on his face. "And they didn't just target you 'cause you were just wandering around the city. I'm guessing it's because of your parents. My advice: just get outta here. Be elusive. They'll back... and more aggressive." I looked straight into his eyes. Eyes are the windows of one's soul. The quote suddenly echoed in my mind. I had no idea where I heard it from. But his eyes were... intense. This guy had seen horrible things, I could sense it.

"Well, I'm outta here. Hopefully, we won't meet again."

...That was cheerful. But still... I was still curious about him...

"Wait!" I shouted.

"...Yes?" the blonde asked, turning around to face me.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"My name?" he echoed, looking a bit amused now. "...Ross," he said finally. "My name's Ross Vermello." His expression darkened. "I must go. I have...business to attend to. Lysander, Hyacinth, come."

He returned the arcanine.

"Espeon," she purred, sauntering over to her trainer, leaping lithely in his arms.

"Oomph," he groaned as he caught her. "I meant to go back to your pokéball. And why are you so heavy? Ugh, never mind, let's get outta here."

He walked over to the hole that he blasted in the wall earlier and just freaking _jumped_ out.

We all rushed over but there was no trace of him.

We all looked at each other, bewildered.

...What had just happened...?

* * *

_(Thallium's POV)_

We had just stepped out of the Sport Hall (originally they were two but the smaller was knocked down or something like that) when something - or someone slammed into Jazz. He fell right on his back, and the person followed him, landing on him.

"YOWCH!" they cried out. The person suddenly hopped up to their feet, scowling. I could see that the person was a girl, about sixteen years old. She had messy, short blond hair and round orange eyes. She suddenly let out a loud curse, before tearing down the street, muttering to herself. ...What was that about?

"Oi, Jazz, are you okay?" Py asked.

"...Yeah," Jazz said shakily. Teal helped him get to his feet and he brushed off the stones off his clothes. He gingerly touched his cheek, wincing a little at that.

...Still... I couldn't wonder about that girl... There was something about her that seemed to be familiar.

"No," came the sharp voice of Teal. I looked up and she was looking at me, her hands on her hips. She was three inches shorter than me, so I was nearly a head taller than her, but she still looked intimidating.

To be honest, I had no idea what my feelings were about her. All of the other daughters of the Dex Holders' families were sooo easy to deal with. Garnet was my innocent little sister and Opal was her best friend, so I also saw her as a little sister. Citrine... she was the temperamental tomboy. Like all of those love interests of those shows that Garnet seemed to adore.

But Teal? I could use about a billion of words to describe her, which included gorgeous, brilliant, caring, stubborn, and etc. She was just...amazing.

We've been friends forever... and sometimes I... don't know. I hated all of the idiots that she dated. They only cared about dating Teal Oak, the daughter of two of the famous Dex Holders. They didn't know how to make her laugh, or how to get her to sing, or what her favorite everythings were.

...Sometimes, emotions just confused the hell out of me.

...Maybe that's why my little brother chose to cut off his a loooong time ago. Seriously, Jet was just an ice cube.

"I know that look, Thallium!" Teal said, giving me a glare...Crap, the full name. Almost nobody called me by my full name, unless it was some woman who was PO'd at me.

"You're thinking about going after that girl!" Teal accused. ...How do girls even do that?

"Okay, okay, hey, hey, just cool your jets!" Py interrupted, stepping in front of Teal. "Come on, guys, just chill. I think someone is having their monthly v-"

I whacked him upside on the head before he could finish his sentence. Of course, he wouldn't get it. Last time I knew, Opal didn't even... you know... And due to Blue being like my actual aunt, I spent a lot of time with teenage girls, growing up. I knew what buttons not to push.

"Aw, you're no fun, Thal," he whined.

I looked over to Jazz, who was just staring blankly at us, looking confused.

I sighed. I swear, there was just some gene in the Fawkes bloodline that just made them completely oblivious to certain things.

* * *

_(Third Person POV)_

Of course, Ross hadn't decided to just freefall out of the building. His dragonite had caught him. He was now flying over Route Five.

"Drago?" it asked, tilting its head at him.

"Yes, Airi, things have been taken care of," Ross answered, reaching up to pat her neck.

"Esp?" Hyacinth asked.

"Everything is about to change," Ross muttered to himself. Neither pokémon seemed too concerned with their trainer's musings. "I can sense it." Suddenly Hyacinth tensed up, hissing.

"So," came a cool voice, "you're the one who interfered with the kidnapping of the twin Kuros." Airi landed on the ground and Ross jumped off, landing lightly on the earth.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ross said, on edge, his eyes narrowed. "...Kai Mingyue."

Then there was high pitched laughter and Ross scowled at that.

"I'm flattered that you remember me," a teenager said, landing lithely in front of Ross. She had waist length, wavy dark blue hair. Her eyes were the same hue of the sea - not quite green nor blue. She was dressed in a pale blue tank top which showed off her cleavage, along with darker blue short shorts.

"And hon, don't underestimate us."

"Don't call me hon," Ross snapped, glaring at her.

"Oooh, did I hit a sore spot?" Kai taunted, smirking at him. "Did your girlyfriend call you that?"

"Why do you want with the children of the Dex Holders?" Ross demanded, ignoring her questions.

"Oh, honey, we're not after all of them. We just want some of the older ones... Not the oldest Fawkes or Oak... They're both too engrossed in each other and they're weaklings. But the younger Fawkes... He's weak battle wise, but he's supposed to be an empath. And he can read memories of pokémon! That's what we need. And the eldest Rocket... well, our leader has plans for him and his younger brother!"

"Has anyone told you that you need to shut up?" he growled, his hands clenched into fists, scowling. Kai smirked at him. "Well why don't you?"

"Gladly."

* * *

**Well then. Hehe, you've met some of the other main characters.**

** If you didn't pick up on it, when Beige is talking about Ebony, the region he is referring to is the Gen VI region. Of course, since the region name hasn't been released, I can't exactly mention the name.****So I just had Beige not really know the name, hehe. **

**Annnd Luna has made a cameo! Hehe. **

**Anyways, ROSS. He'll be showing up once in a while through the first arc. **

**You'll see~ **

**Review?**


	3. III: The Hunt Begins

**Legacy**

* * *

**~ The Gathering ~**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**The Hunt Begins**

* * *

_(?'s POV)_

_April 12, 2036_

Dreams were apparently important enough to have _two _legendaries rule over them.

But I don't have time for that kind of lame-o mythology stuff that Elle's always studying because it apparently upholds her family's tradition and a bunch of other excuses that I don't care about.

And that little folklore where it says that dreams can foretell futures?

Absolute tauros crap.

Or so I had believed.

Until last night.

* * *

_"Child of willpower... awaken..."_

_I opened my orange eyes, blinking blearily. I rubbed my eyes, my brain mostly still asleep. "Wha...?" _

_Some... fairy materialized in front of me._

_It was grayish blue all over, except for its head. Its head sorta looked like a cone. A deep red gem glowed on its forehead and two other gems were on the tips of its two tails. Its gold eyes glowed with some eerie power. _

_I yelped, stumbling back and landing on my butt. _

_...Wonderful. I shook my head, trying to clear my mind. _

_"You are very much like your father," it remarked. Even though it was an... it, the voice was light and feminine. _

_Oh yeah, and did I forget to mention that it was freaking _floating?!

_What. The. Hell. _

_Except it didn't actually speak. Its mouth didn't even make a twitch. _

_WHAT THE FREAK WAS GOING ON?! _

_I stared at it, agape. _

_Would someone please tell me what's going on?! _

_"My, my, you are an opinionated young lady," it stated before lowering itself to the ground. 'But please listen to me. I do not have much time. You do not recognize me, so I will quickly introduce myself. I am Azelf, Lady of Willpower and Strength. My lord has only permitted a small amount of time to explain things to you. There's... trouble brewing. There's a new crime syndicate and they're much more of a threat than their predecessors." _

_More threatening than an evil team that wanted to create a new freaking _universe? _I sorta doubted that. _

_"You must believe me," Azelf said firmly. "This new syndicate... they plan on targeting those they deem as threats. Namely, the Dex Holders." _

_The... Dex Holders?! _

_My father, Pearl, was one of them. Did that mean...? They would try to _kill _him?! _

_I stared at her. _

_I wouldn't believe it! _No.

_There was a flash of lightning that blinded me. _

_What the hell?! _

_"Of course," she muttered under her breath. "I must go, but I leave you with this. If you wish to protect your father... _Go to Unova."

_There was another flash of lightning and I jolted awake. _

* * *

And now today... I was completely jumpy.

Mom frowned at me, looking concernedly at me. "...Luna, are you okay?"

At first glance, a lot of people say that my mom and I don't look very alike. I don't blame them; I had inherited my dad's blond hair and orange eyes.

For one, Mom was of average height and I was tall. She had long jet black hair that she usually kept back in a low ponytail, while I preferred to keep my hair pretty short. Her eyes were a warm shade of blue.

"Y-Yeah! Why wouldn't I be okay?! It's actually warm today!"

Mom gave me a funny look. "...If you say so..."

I smiled weakly before lifting my glass of Oran Juice to my mouth, taking a swig. I set it down, barely managing to keep my hands shaking.

That freaky dream was still bugging me...

My little sister, Cream, wandered into the kitchen, stifling a yawn. She was wearing a light blue, fluffy robe. Her hair was tied in a messy ponytail. "Morning," she said sleepily.

"Morning, sweetie," Mom greeted, smiling gently at my sister. "Would you like some tea?"

"Yeah, that would be nice..." she said sleepily, rubbing her eyes. Her orange eyes were bleary with sleep.

Mom rose from her seat, walking over to the stove. She grabbed the tea kettle, filling it with water from the sink. She then placed it on the stove, turning the stove on.

"Why are you up so early, honey?" she asked Cream.

"Bast woke me up," she grumbled.

Bast was her shinx.

"Oh, and Dia and Platinum are coming over," Mom informed us. "Well, Mercury is still in Unova, earning the badges, but you know what I mean."

Wait, the Nakamuras?!

My head shot up and I dropped my fork onto the table.

Dia and Platinum were two of Dad's old friends. Dia - which was short for Diamond, by the way (and yes I know that's a kinda girly name, but hey, it's not as bad as _Ruby), _has known my father since they were in pre-K or something like that. He was a master chef and Arceus, he made the _best _pastries in the _world_. They were just so fluffy and light and sweet and d- oh crap, I'm drooling.

Platinum was Diamond's wife and traveled around Sinnoh with Dad and Dia when they were like twelve. She was pretty serious and lady-like due to how she was brought up. She ran a business from home so she could take care of the kids.

They had three kids - Mercury, sixteen-going-on-seventeen and needed to take a freaking chill pill, Elle, who was a year younger than yours truly (which was sixteen, by the way), and Copper, who was thirteen.

Wait a minute!

Duh!

Arceus, how could I forget?!

I should talk to Elle about my freaky dream. Elle was pretty smart and she could probably help me out figure everything out.

"When are they coming?!" I demanded.

Mom let out a light laugh. "Patience, Luna. They'll be here around noon."

WHAT?!

That's, like, three hours away!

Urrrrgh.

* * *

I spent the next three hours in my room, surfing the internet on my laptop. I was sitting up, leaning against the propped up pillows.

"LUNA!" my mom shouted. "The Nakamuras are here! Come and greet them!"

I snapped the laptop shut, putting it aside. I left it on my bed before I walked out of my bedroom. I eyed the railing.

Should I...?

"Don't even think about it!" Mom called.

...Darn it. How the hell did she _always _know?!

I bounded down the stairs where it led to the living room.

My mother was talking to Dia and Platinum.

Cream was chattering away with Copper, their youngest kid. They were pretty good friends.

"Luna!" Elle smiled at me, her blue eyes lighting up with happiness. I grinned at her before pulling her into a tight hug.

I haven't seen Elle for a few days. We had been traveling the Johto region together and had just got back two days ago.

Okay, Elle's full name was _Celestite. _But almost nobody called her that, with the exception of her mom sometimes and her older bro, Mercury. Elle looked a bit older than she was really. Right now, she was fourteen, turning fifteen in May. As usual, was dressed femininely. Her long dark hair was pinned back in a neat braid. She was wearing a modest cream colored sundress. On her feet were matching flats. On one of her shoulders was her shoulder bag, where she kept her pokéballs and other stuff.

Arceus, I remembered when Elle used to be so shy. She was still somewhat soft spoken, but she was a lot more confident compared to how she was like as a kid.

...Still... I couldn't help but feel she was hiding something from me...

"Did you have anything to eat, yet?" Mom inquired as I released Elle. "I could whip up something if you'd like."

Uncle Dia laughed, shaking his head. "It's fine."

"Mom, can I take Elle to my room?" I asked. I crossed my fingers, chanting in my mind, _Say yes, say yes, say yes... _

"Oh alright," Mom told me. "But _behave_!"

Elle perched herself on the only chair in my room. "What is the matter, Luna?" she asked.

I walked over to the bed, sitting on the edge, looking at her straight in the eyes. "I had this... weird dream last night."

"You as well?" Elle gasped, her eyes wide with shock.

...Huh?

"What the hell do you mean?"

Elle gave me a disapproving look; she hated it when I swore. It didn't stop me, though. "I would appreciate if you did not speak profanities," she said sternly. Her expression softened. "But... last night... Mesprit visited me."

"Who's dat?" I asked.

...What the hell was a mesprit?

Elle sighed, shaking her head at me. "Mesprit is one of the lake trio, who together, represent spirit. Traditionally, Mesprit is considered female. Mesprit represents _emotion_. But last night..." she paused, pursing her lips.

I thumped my leg against the side of my bed. Okay, I'll admit it. I was impatient. I hated waiting.

"She visited me in a dream. She spoke of some coming danger. She warned of the Pokédex Holders being... targeted."

What the hell?!

So Elle had the same dream except Mesprit had visited her instead of Azelf...

This was just insane!

Elle frowned, looking over to me. "...What should we do?"

"We're _not _telling our parents," I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

Elle's eyes widened with shock. "W-We are not?"

"No," I said firmly. "Because they'll just _freak_. And I have a feeling that we shouldn't involve the adults."

I never really had those premonitions. I didn't believe in that crap. But all of this... this was something _huge_. I felt like Elle and I weren't the only ones involved.

"...Very well." Elle pursed her lips, like she always did when she was in deep thought. "I suppose I could get us some tickets to the next ship to Unova. How does that sound?"

"Perfect."

* * *

_April 15, 2036_

Elle pulled through with her promise. Three days after the Nakamuras had dropped by for a visit, Elle swung by our house with two tickets to a ship in Canalave, headed to Nuvema Town.

"I don't know," Mom said, glancing at us. "You had just returned from Johto. What's the rush?"

We were seated at the dinner table.

Dad was still at his job as the Tower Tycoon in the Battle Frontier. Cream decided to go train at the beach in Sandgem.

"Please, Mom!" I pleaded, clasping my hands together.

"Well..." Mom pretended to ponder on the subject. "You did say please..."

"MOM!"

"Okay, okay!" Mom held up her hands in surrender. "You can go. But Luna..." She looked at me, her gaze stern. "Call home more often."

"Yeah, yeah," I said, waving her off. "I'll call ya when we get to Nuvema!"

I then darted out of the kitchen, bounding up the stairs. My knapsack was sitting on my desk. I slung it over my shoulder, adjusting it so it would be comfortable. I slipped on my black gloves, flexing my fingers. I was wearing my traveling outfit - a long sleeved white and dark orange shirt, dark blue jeans, a dark gray scarf, and my black and white trainers. I decided to pull my blond hair into a messy, short ponytail since I would be flying. I then grabbed the belt that held my pokéballs, wrapping it around my waist.

I didn't bother to check myself in the mirror and I bounded out of the door. Elle was waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

"I was born ready!" I replied, grinning at her. I then shouted, "Bye Mom!"

"Have fun, you two!" Mom called back.

Elle and I headed outside the door. We stepped into the front yard and I took off a pokéball from my belt. "Let's go, Star!" I exclaimed.

My staraptor appeared in the air with a flash. She lowered herself into the air, grasping my shoulders and pulling me upward.

"Aika-chan!" Elle called, tossing the capsule into the air. Elle's togekiss materialized on the ground. Elle climbed on her back and Aika then pushed herself into the air.

I was still a bit frazzled about everything, so I didn't really say anything to Elle during the flight.

What was waiting for us in Unova?

UGH I HATED NOT KNOWING ANYTHING.

* * *

_(Celestite's POV)_

It took us only two hours to fly to Canalave with a few rests along the way. After all, Canalave was only a little west to Jubilife.

Our boat was due to start boarding at three o'clock in the afternoon and we arrived at Canalave at one.

Currently, we were sitting at the Pokémon Center's food court.

I looked at Luna, who was shoveling food in her mouth at an alarming rate.

"Slow down," I chided her. "It's unladylike."

She swallowed, sticking her tongue at me. "Like I care!"

I sighed. Sometimes I envied my friend so much...

Luna had the freedom to do whatever she desired... unlike me, who was on display, almost all of the time.

My parents were attempting to hide it from me but my mother's relatives... they're talking of an arranged marriage for me.

Sometimes... I just felt so trapped... But I never voiced my feelings. I had no desire to burden the people I loved.

Luna swallowed, looking at me. "Oi, Elle, are you feeling alright?"

"Of course, Luna-chan." I plastered a smile on my face. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You're lying," she accused me, using her spoon as a pointer. "C'mon, Elle, spill. Tell me what's up."

"...It's nothing," I managed to get out, averting my eyes.

"Elle..." Luna growled.

I sighed. "It's just... my family..."

"Hold up," she interrupted me. "The Nakamuras or the _Berlitzes_?"

Luna made no secret that she found my mother's family's traditions absolutely ridiculous. She was nearly hysterical with laughter when she found out about Mercury having to build the Berlitz Crest out of material found in Mt. Coronet.

"Luna-chan," I sighed.

"It is, isn't it?!" Luna slammed her hands on the table and I flinched at that. "What did they tell you?! Did they demand that you ditch me again or something?!"

...Most of my mother's relatives disliked Luna. She was opinionated and deemed disrespectful by them. A couple years ago, they ordered me to break my friendship with Luna. I had been so... torn.

When my parents found out... they were both furious, my father angrier than my mother. I believe my father took more offense of the demand due to his longtime friendship with Pearl-san.

In the end, my parents told the Berlitzes that they had no right in interfering with me.

But I was just so... afraid about this possible arranged marriage.

I pursed my lips. "They... are talking of arranging a marriage..."

"WHAT?!" Luna screeched, looking absolutely furious. "You're not even _fifteen_, dammit! How freaking sexist is that?!"

"You know it cannot be helped," I told her gently. "It's tra-"

"I've had it with 'tradition'!" Luna fumed. "They have no right to tell you what to do and not to do! We're not in the freaking seventeenth century anymore!"

I stayed silent.

She took a deep breath before looking at me. "Why didn't you tell me before, Elle?"

"...I did not wish to worry you..." I murmured.

"I'm your best friend!" Luna exclaimed, giving me a sharp look. "I should know about this!" She then faltered. "...I _am _your best friend, right?"

"Of course you are!" I said, alarmed.

She then smiled at me, relaxing. "Okay, just had to make sure." She grinned at me. "Come on, it's almost time to board the ship! Let's go!"

She stood and then pulled me out of my seat.

She then promptly dragged me out of the food court.

. . .

After boarding the ship, we headed to the room we would share.

My parents had insisted on getting a more pricy room than I had in mind.

"Whoaaaaa!" Luna gasped after I unlocked the door to the room. "Sweet!"

The room was fairly large, rivaling the size of my bedroom back in Berlitz Manor. The walls were painted a lovely shade of cream with cyan hued waves nearing the bottom. The floor was covered with plush dark blue carpet. The bedding had an ocean theme, with blue-green covers and pure white, fluffy pillows. There was a single mahogany bedstead with a lamp and alarm clock resting on top. There was a table made out of mahogany as well, along with a couple of black swiveling stools acting as chairs. There were two loveseats pushed on the far wall, both royal blue.

She jumped on the bed nearer to the door, landing on her stomach.

"Mmmhm," she sighed happily. "It's just so soft!"

"I'll be sure to thank Mother and Father," I said.

"Sooo, how long's the ride...?" Luna asked, rolling over so she was lying on her back.

"Let me see..." I sat down on one of the loveseats, shifting my bag into my lap. I rummaged through it, pulling out the brochure that my mother gave me. I flipped it open, quickly skimming the contents. "It will take us four days," I informed her.

"Ooooh, that means we'll have plenty time to battle the trainers here!" Luna's eyes brightened up with excitement.

"Indeed," I said with a light laugh.

* * *

_April 19, 2036 _

_(Luna's POV)_

This ship was full of trainers that could actually give my team a challenge.

"Good job, Callisto," I told my roserade. She walked over to me and I grinned at her, offering her a Sitrus Berry. She took it, greedily munching on it. Sitrus Berries were her favorite and they would restore some of her energy.

I accepted the reward money from my opponent. Then I took my orange pokédex from my knapsack, scanning her to check on her HP. I could feel the trainer I just defeated staring at me, but I just ignored him. I was used to it.

Elle had a pokédex, too. But hers were a light shade of blue. Her older brother had one, too. His was a dark shade of gray.

I accessed the program that allowed me to check my pokémon's HP. Hmm... I should probably give Callisto a Lemonade. I slipped the drink out of my bag, popping it open. I then handed it over to the roserade.

I had no idea _why _Lemonade, Soda Pop, and Fresh Water could heal wounds, but hey, they're all cheaper than Super Potions, so I'm not complaining.

"Let's go, Callisto," I told her, turning to walk away.

I could hear Callisto's light footsteps behind me as I made my way through the deck.

Where the hell was Elle?

I finally found her, leaning against the railway, her head tilted back as she stared up at the sky.

I nudged her, bumping her shoulder. "Oi, Elle?"

She jumped a little before calmly meeting my eyes. "...Luna..." she said softly. "_Look_."

I looked up in the sky.

What the-

Just fifteen minutes ago, the sky was bright blue and completely cloudless. But now... the sky was growing dark, even though it was like three in the afternoon. Storm clouds were gathering, a majority over the ship. A cold wind blew in and I shivered, rubbing my arms.

This... wasn't natural.

"Luna, look out!" Elle's cry snapped me out of my thoughts. She grabbed my arm, dragging me away.

_Crack!_

A huge lightning bolt crashed down on the ship deck, right where Elle and I had been standing. The ship snapped into the two. The two halves of the deck, which were made out of wood, burst into flames.

I heard screaming from some of the other people as the fire spread. Elle just stared at it, her eyes wide with horror.

"ELLE!" I snapped, shaking her shoulder. "Snap out of it! We've gotta keep calm."

She jolted, turning to look at me. "R-Right."

She shakily took out a pokéball, throwing into the air. "Mizu-chan!"Her empoleon emerged from the capsule. Without a command, she covered herself with water, rushing at the flames, quickly dousing them.

"Titan!" I shouted, tossing my own pokéball. My floatzel appeared with a flash. "Hydro Pump!" I ordered.

He opened his mouth and a jet of water rushed out, putting out the majority of the flames.

I covered my mouth to keep out the smoke.

Suddenly the piece of the boat lurched and I heard Elle let out a startled cry.

I watched with horror as Elle tumbled down into the ocean. Mizu darted after her trainer, using Aqua Jet to move faster through the tides.

"Titan!" I barked and my floatzel lopped over to me. "Come on!" I then jumped into the water and a smaller splash told me that Titan followed me. I felt Titan latch onto me and I attempted to swim over to Elle. I kicked harder to keep my head above the water.

The waves were insane and more than once, covered me completely. I coughed to get the water out of my lungs.

I looked around frantically, searching for Elle. I struggled to keep myself afloat as well as looking for Elle.

I was starting to feel drained... My legs burned from all of the kicking I did and I could feel Titan's grip loosening. I reached for my belt, drawing out Titan's pokéball. He drew back, shaking his head frantically.

I wearily nodded.

He suddenly seized me, dragging me through the water. I sputtered as sea water smacked me in the face. I wearily looked up and I could see... a shore?

Titan dragged me onto the shore, dropping me once he was positive we couldn't wash away.

I was so exhausted from all my struggling in the water that I passed out.

* * *

By the time I woke up, I was in a house, lying on a sofa. I struggled to sit up, my hands already reaching for my waist. My belt was there but my pokéballs were _gone_.

I was trying not to freak out as the door opened. I eyed the two newcomers, a boy and a girl; they looked about a year or so younger than me. They both also looked vaguely familiar.

The boy was tall. He had somewhat messy black hair and almond shaped, intelligent brown eyes. He was slightly tan.

The girl was probably a couple inches shorter than me, making her of average height. She had long sandy blond hair gathered in a plait and friendly green eyes.

They had different hair and eye colors, but their facial structure and eye shape made me think that they were probably related.

"Good, you're awake!" the girl exclaimed, walking over to me. "You haven't woke up since Dad brought you in."

My eyes narrowed. "Where are my pokémon?"

"Blunt, aren't you?" the boy deadpanned.

I swore I felt my eye twitch. "Where. Are. My. Pokémon."

"Okay, okay, just calm down!" the girl said, stepping closer to me while holding her hands up in a 'I surrender' gesture. "Our mom has them back in the lab so they don't go crazy out of worry for you." She paused. "Oh, I'm Arwen Darcy and this is my twin brother, Adrian."

The door creaked open and a head poked out. It was a guy, a couple years older than me, making him seventeen or eighteen. He had neat dark blue hair and his eyes were bright blue.

"Oh, Sappho!" Arwen said cheerfully, whirling around to face him. "And," she paused, turning back to look at me. "What was your name...?"

"Luna," I deadpanned.

My real name was Moonstone, but ugh, I just couldn't _stand _being called it. I didn't even bother telling people my full name and just told them my name's Luna.

"Luna's awake!" Arwen said with a nod.

"Mmmkay," this guy, apparently named Sappho, said with a friendly smile. "I'll let your mom know."

He then shut the door close.

"Here," Adrian said, walking over to me, placing my pokédex in my lap. "Professor Willow fixed the damage because of all the water."

I stared at him blankly.

WHAT?!

I remembered the day that the original Professor Rowan's nephew - also Professor Rowan - gave Elle and me our pokédexes. He had told us that the pokédex was a very special object and there were only a few in existence. We were chosen since our parents were Dex Holders.

The door swung open and Sappho walked in, holding a tray with six pokéballs in it. "I'm b-" he began.

I then was mobbed.

Rhea, my infernape, was squeezing me so hard that I swore that I heard my spine crack. Star was sitting on my shoulder, letting out a happy crow. My luxray, Theia, was sitting on my legs, purring. After Rhea released me, Titan tackled me with a hug.

Only Miranda, my medicham, and Callisto hung back.

"Guys!" I said joyfully. "You're all okay!"

I just felt so... relieved.

I remembered the day that my dad took me to Lake Verity to teach me about battles and then a starly attacked us... I begged for Dad to capture the starly to catch it for me. He did and I named the starly Star. Star was there when I met Elle. We've been inseparable partners for over twelve years.

On my twelfth birthday, Elle and I went to Sandgem to go pick our starters. I almost immediately picked the chimchar because of her fierce attitude. Professor Rowan told me that it would be hard training a chimchar, but I didn't _care_.

Theia was my first capture. I had caught her when she was a shinx at the outskirts of Jubilife.

I had caught Miranda near Oreburgh City while I was training both Callisto and Rhea for our battle against Roark.

On our way to Floaroma Town. That's where I had caught Callisto, back when she was just a little budew.

Titan was my final capture and dear Arceus, he was just so... _stubborn_. It had taken me forever to convince him to let me battle him so I could try to catch him.

Four years. We've been through so much...

"Dear Zekrom," I heard Adrian mutter, "Mom wasn't kidding when she said that her pokémon were all clamoring for their trainer."

...Crap. I promised Mom that I would call her once I got to Nuvema...

"Uh... Is there a phone I can use...?" I asked mareepishly.

"Sure!" Arwen chirped. "Come with me! We have a video phone." She skipped over to me, pulling me to my feet.

I followed her down the hallways and Arwen finally stopped, gesturing to a phone with a blank screen. She pushed a chair near it so I could sit. "Call whomever you want," she said cheerily. "I need to talk to Adrian and Sappho, 'kay?"

She then skipped away. I slowly took the phone and I dialed the phone at home. I bounced my knee impatiently as I listened the phone ring.

"Hello?" I heard Cream say miserably.

"Cream!" I exclaimed. "It's me, Luna!"

She looked up, her eyes wide. I internally winced as I saw that her eyes were bloodshot. There were also dried tears on her cheeks.

"LUNA!" she said joyfully. "How are you alive?!"

"Titan's stubbornness saved me," I said with a grin. "He dragged me to shore."

"But Luna..." Cream bit her lip. "What about Elle...?"

...HOW THE HELL DID I FORGET ABOUT ELLE?! The phone nearly slipped from my fingers but I just tightened my grip and I slapped a smile on my face.

"Ahahaha... She's just asleep right now!" I lied. "Is Mom or Dad there?"

"No..." Cream answered after giving me a funny look. "Mom's at Berlitz Manor and Dad's erm... blowing off some steam..."

"Tell them the good news!" I said, faking another smile. "We're fine."

Cream stared at me for a loooong moment. "Okay, see you, sis."

"Ditto," I said before I hung up.

I walked back to the room and was ambushed by my pokèmon. But they must've sensed what I was feeling because they all returned to their respective pokèball. I put some weight on my right foot, wincing a little. This would probably slow me down a little, but I'd manage.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sappho demanded, his hands on his hips.

"I've gotta go find Elle!" I snapped, glaring at him. It helped that I was the same height as him.

"With your injuries?" Adrian scoffed, pushing me down onto the sofa again. "You'd probably collapse once you're on the outskirts of Nuvema. Ella-"

"ELLE!" I snapped at him.

"...Whatever. Anyways, you'd be of no help to your friend in your condition. You're still pretty weak."

My eyes narrowed and I started to formulate a plan in my head. Most people assume that I'm stupid because I tend to rush into things, but I'm not. I'm just a doer, not a thinker.

"Okay..." I said slowly. "But I want you to tell your parents something..."

"...And that is?"

The look on Adrian's face screamed, 'This girl is crazy'.

"Tell them... thanks for... everything!" I then bolted for the door, shoving aside Adrian. I yanked the door open and dashed out. Behind me, I could hear startled cries.

"Montana, stop her!" Sappho hollered.

A breloom lunged for me, its fist glowing.

"Star!" I yelled, twisting out of the way and lobbing a pokèball in the air. "Brave Bird!"

Star rushed at the breloom with wicked fast speed and the impact sent them both flying. I used the distraction to quickly return Star and then bolt for the exit.

Once I was outside, Theia released herself and I jumped on her back. She charged down the pathway and I could see people staring.

But I didn't care.

I was going to find Elle, no matter what. I swear it!

* * *

_(Sappho's POV)_

"What on earth _happened_?"

Cheren Darcy was somewhat... intimidating. I couldn't really explain it. He bore a striking resemblance to his son, Adrian, except his eyes were a dark shade of blue. His hair was also a little neater. I had no idea where Adrian had his eye color, since Bianca's eyes were green.

He just had a... strict appearance, compared to his wife, Bianca, who was one of the nicest people I've had the pleasure to meet.

...It might have to do with that he was nearly six foot and I was only five foot seven.

"She just bolted," I said. "And her staraptor was _tough_."

"...Well, considering who her father is, I'm not surprised," Cheren said after a moment.

"And he is...?" Arwen asked with a frown.

"Pearl Shinju," Cheren said. "The Battle Tycoon of the Sinnoh Battle Frontier. He's also my senior."

...Senior...?

"I'm referring to that he is a senior Dex Holder compared to the Unova Pokédex Holders," Cheren said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Like your parents."

...Oh. Well, I was still getting used to the whole idea of 'seniors'.

"Erm, well, sir," I began.

"You want to go after her, don't you?" Cheren cut me off, raising an eyebrow at me. "Personally, I think she's very much like her father and she needs someone to be level headed so she doesn't go around doing crazy stunts."

"She actually reminds me of my sister," I admitted.

Well, I had two sisters. I was the oldest, then Amethyst - she preferred Ame or Amey - and lastly Tanzy, which was short for Tanzanite.

I was talking about Tanzy, who was turning fifteen in September.

"I see." Cheren sighed. "Just... be careful. I don't want Sapphire-senpai after me."

"I will."

* * *

_[Pinwheel Forest]_

_(Third Person POV)_

"Oi, Kai."

Kai turned around to face a teenager. He was of average height for an eighteen year old boy - five foot ten. He had wild, messy dark auburn hair and scarlet eyes.

"Keagan," she acknowledged. She looked up at the sky, as if she was expecting someone to drop down. "Where's Zion?"

"He's coming," was his reply.

An unfezant suddenly lighted down and its cloaked rider jumped off. They then reached up, pulling off the hood, revealing another teenager with delicate features. He had long light green hair pulled into a low ponytail and lavender eyes.

"...Zion," Keagan groaned, slapping his forehead. "Dude. Cloaks are so _lame_. Why do you insist on wearing that thing?"

"Cloaks give one an air of mystery," Zion replied, his tone light.

"No, they give an air of-" Kai elbowed the auburn haired teenager, giving him a sharp look.

"Shut up, Kea," she said, rolling her eyes. "Anyways, Zion, what did you call us for?"

Zion was quiet for a moment. "We have new orders."

"About time!" Keagan exclaimed, pumping a fist in the air. "So, what is it?!"

"...You have heard of the Pokédex Holders, correct?"

"What kind of question is that?" Kai scoffed. "_Everyone _knows who they are. That's why we have to operate in the shadows."

"Our master thought that we would not have to do this... but the leader that he appointed is... incompetent." Zion let out a weary sigh. "Our new assignment is to... assassinate the children of the Pokédex Holders."

* * *

**Welp, there was mainly talking in this chapter... **

***headdesks* **

**I know I said that the main characters were gonna be the Kanto and Johto older kids, but I've actually done some planning now, so that's kinda out of the window now. xD**

**Man, I just love writing Luna like this. She's just really... EXPLOSIVE.**

**I look forward to Keagan and Jazz's first meeting for... reasons. xD **

**Review, please~**


	4. IV: More Puzzle Pieces

**Legacy**

* * *

**~ The Gathering ~**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Even More Puzzle Pieces**

* * *

_May 2, 2036 _

_(?'s POV)_

Ugh.

I really did not want to do this.

But I knew that Mom would find out somehow if I didn't, never mind that she was back home in Hoenn and I was in Striaton, Unova.

And then I would be screwed.

_Very _screwed.

I was standing in front of Striaton Gym – aka where my personal tormentors were residing. I let out a sigh, before walking up the steps, pushing open one of the double glass doors and stepping into the building.

As usual, the gym was designed to resemble a cafe.

Joyous.

I pushed back the curtains, ignoring the protests of some of the gym trainers. I just wanted to get this over with.

My three cousins, the gym leaders of Striaton, were lounging around at one of the tables that they kept here in the battle room for some reason.

The youngest, my uncle Chili's sixteen-year-old daughter, Saffron, looked up as I shoved the last curtain aside. "Cousin Emmy!" she exclaimed happily, hopping to her feet. She bounded over to me, glomping me in a hug. She had straight brilliant scarlet hued hair that was just a little past her shoulders and bright red eyes. Even though I was nearly two years older than her, I was shorter than her by several inches.

I swore that I felt my eye twitch. I _hated _being called 'Emmy'. Em was tolerable but I preferred Ez.

"What brings you to Unova?" inquired Ivy, who was second oldest. She was nineteen. She took mostly after my uncle Cilan, having inherited his pale green hair and matching eyes, but her hair was curly thanks to her mom, Iris.

Ivy was alright, I guess. She didn't annoy me as much as Saffron.

I shrugged. "Nothing too big. Thought that I would challenge the gyms."

...That was a lie.

But what the hell was I supposed to say?

They would never believe the truth.

_It had been just a couple weeks ago. I was training with Amethyst Senri, Ruby and Sapphire's seventeen year old daughter at an island in Sinnoh. _

_Ame was alright. I preferred training with her brother, Sappho, but he decided to go to Unova for some reason. It was literally out of the blue. _

_She had her gardevoir, Himiko, out and I was using Zelda, my milotic. _

"_Himiko, Thunderbolt!" _

_I simply crossed my arms over my chest. _

_The thin yellow electric bolt struck Zelda and she let out a yelp of pain. _

"_Mirror Coat!" I ordered. _

_A silver glow surrounded Zelda and a beam which was the same color shot out, striking Himiko. _

"_Himiko, are you okay?!" Ame demanded. _

_The gardevoir didn't respond. _

"_...Himiko...?" _

_I looked up at the gardevoir (yes, I'm shorter than a gardevoir, shut up, I'm only an inch shorter). Her usually bright red eyes were dull, as if she was possessed or something. _

**"_Beware." _**

_I froze. What the f- _

"_Ez," Ame whimpered. "Do you hear that...?" _

"_No," I said blandly. _

_Ugh, Ame could be such a... how does Sapphire word it? A _sissy.

**"**_**The world is in danger because of a single man's desires,"** the creepy voice continued. _

_...That was cheerful. _

**"_Unova... that's where it'll begin. The chosen ones will gather there to vanquish him."_**

_...What the hell. _

_After that Himiko's eyes brightened up, and she looked around, confused. _

"_What the hell just happened?" I demanded. _

_Three days after that, I had managed to book a flight to Unova. I normally call prophecies hoaxes but this... _

_This gave me a bad feeling. _

* * *

"Gym Leaders Dent!"

One of the gym trainers rushed inside, panting as he caught his breath.

"What is it?" my oldest cousin, Vervain, asked, rising to his feet.

"Gym Leader Vervain!" the gym trainer exclaimed. "We had just received a message from Leader Gweneth. The Light and Dark Stones have been stolen from Nacrene Museum!"

...What the hell were those?

"WHAT?!" screeched Saffron as she leaped to her feet. "We've got to do something!"

"We still have to watch the gym, though," Vervain said, chewing on his bottom lip.

"What are the Light and Dark Stones?" I asked.

"Long story short, they contain dormant legendaries," Ivy said. Her green eyes suddenly lit up. "I've got it! Ez can go to Nacrene and investigate."

WHAT?! Oh hell no, my cousins were not going to drag me into this mess.

"Emmy, please!" Saffron clasped her hands together, giving me a pleading look.

"...Fine," I relented. "But you owe me big time for this!"

"Of course!" Ivy laughed.

* * *

Once I had got out of the gym, I took out a pokéball, tossing it into the air. "Medli!"

My swellow appeared in the air with a flash. She let out a happy cry, flapping her wings a few times to lower herself to the ground. She was a little bigger than what was normal for swellow. She was pretty strong, too, so she had no problem carrying me.

I climbed on her back. Once I was sure that I wasn't gonna fall off, I exclaimed, "A'ight, let's get moving!"

She let out a cry before launching into the air. I couldn't help but grin like a crazy person as she rushed through the air.

I loved, loved, _loved _flying. I just felt so free.

Soon enough, she landed in front of an entrance of a city. Nearby a sign read, _Welcome to Nacrene City!_

I hopped off Medli and returned her to her pokéball, but not before thanking her.

It took me about ten minutes to find the museum and I saw a woman about in her mid twenties standing there. I heard that she was Leonora, the previous Nacrene gym leader's, niece. Or something like that. I don't give a crap about politics.

She had bushy black hair that hung a little past her shoulders. Her eyes were bright blue.

"Are you Esmeralda?" she asked me as I approached her. "I'm Gweneth, Nacrene's Gym Leader. It's nice to meet you." She stuck out her hand and I took it. Her grip was firm as I shook it.

"...Yeah," I said after I let go of her hand. "Likewise."

I was usually respectful to Gym Leaders and members of Elite Four.

Except for my cousins.

Because they just drove me _insane_. And they always treated me like a freaking kid.

"So what happened?" I asked as we entered the museum.

"Well, long story short, a girl about eighteen or so immobilized the staff and then just helped herself to the Light and Dark stones."

...Great. Joyous.

"Gweneth?! Are you here?!" a voice shouted. It was... loud.

A guy, probably seventeen, came charging towards us. He had messy brown hair and round blue eyes.

Gweneth blinked at him. "Beige...?"

"BEIGE!" Two girls ran after him, both looking pretty annoyed, though the taller girl seemed to have a pretty pro poker face.

"Gweneth, I heard from Mom and Dad!" Beige exclaimed. "We've gotta help!"

"Oh well..." She looked over to me, sweatdropping.

"Oh, who are you? Are you here to challenge Gweneth?"

Oh Arceus.

Whatever you do, don't say that accursed word...

He blinked at me. "Why are you looking so grumpy, kid?"

OKAY THAT WAS IT. I WAS SO GONNA KICK HIS ASS.

"Actually, Beige," Gweneth cut in, "Esmeralda is a year older than you."

"Whaaaaat?!" Beige gasped, gaping at me. "But you're so _short_!"

Really? I had no _freaking _idea.

Arrrrrgh. My dad just had to pass his height onto me.

"Beige," the taller of the girls said with a sigh, brushing back a stray strand of dark brown hair out of her eyes. "You have no tact whatsoever."

"WHAT?!" he demanded. "It's true!"

Okay, I was _this close _to from breaking every single bone in this twerp's body.

Do you have _any idea _how f*cking annoying to be asked by nearly. Everybody.

"Please don't be PO'd at Beige," the shorter girl said, looking over to me. "He wasn't born with sensitivity."

"Heeeeey!" he protested, pouting.

"Oh dear Zekrom," Gweneth sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Listen, we've received reports that the girl has escaped into Pinwheel Forest."

"So you want us to go investigate the forest then," the taller girl asked, pursing her lips.

"That's right." Gweneth nodded.

...Now I wished that I was back in Striaton.

* * *

_(Ebony's POV)_

I honestly feared for Beige's life.

This Esmeralda girl... she seemed very surly, yet volatile—a dangerous combination. Beige, of course, was oblivious to _everything. _

I sighed as I released Aella, my swanna. She let out a happy cry and I smiled at her. I then mounted her.

Beige was already hanging from Hurricane's talons. Keira was perched on her archeops. Esmeralda was on her swellow.

"Ready?!" Beige exclaimed excitedly. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Esmeralda let out a snort and roll her eyes.

I sighed.

Dear Reshiram. This was going to be... interesting, to put it lightly.

Aella flapped her wings a few times to rise into the air and then we were off. In a few minutes, our flyers dropped us in front of Pinwheel Forest.

Aella landed on the ground and I leaped off, landing lightly. I thanked her before returning Aella.

"So," Keira said, putting her hands on her hips. "How are we gonna do this?"

"We should split up!" Beige exclaimed, his blue eyes bright with excitement.

"Good idea, Beige," I interrupted. "How about you and Keira check out the north side and Esmeralda and I shall investigate the south?"

I shot my brother a look that said: _Don't argue. _

He gulped before nodding. "A'right, Keira! Let's go!"

He then dragged his friend into the forest.

"Your brother's annoying," Esmeralda muttered under her breath.

I blinked at her, surprised. Most people were very shocked when they found out that Beige and I were siblings, let alone twins. It didn't help that I was tall for a girl and Beige was short for a boy.

"Beige has a good heart," I said finally. "He's just... rash."

"Tch." Esmeralda reached for a great ball on her belt, taking it out and tossing it into the air. A pokemon that I recognized as a gallade appeared with a flash.

Hmmm... That was a good idea.

But who should I pick?

Probably Circe.

I took out Circe's pokéball, releasing my zorua. She let out a happy cry, leaping into my arms, using them as a stepping stone to jump on my shoulder and then my head.

I didn't even bother to reprimand her; she never listened.

"...Hmph." Esmeralda stalked off. Her gallade looked over to me.

_Do not judge Ez too much_, he told me telepathically. _She is a bit prickly but she has a good heart. Loyal, as well. _

I couldn't help but be a little skeptical. Loyal? She just seemed to have a bad attitude.

I sighed before going to follow her.

I couldn't let this... thief gallivant with the Light and Dark Stones in tow. It would be dishonorable to what my father had fought for over twenty years ago. And well, I wanted to find out the truth.

Some things just weren't adding up.

* * *

_(Moonstone's POV)_

If I never got to see another bloody forest, I would die happy.

Freaking dammit, this forest was more confusing than the Eterna Forest!

Elle's always scolding me for being so impatient.

Oh man, Elle... I was really worried about her. She wasn't exactly what you called _strong. _

When we were kids, plenty of idiots tried to mess with her. They pulled at her hair, made fun of her because of how she talked, and basically walked all over her. But I was usually around to beat them up for her.

Lots of kids in elementary school were convinced that we _liked _each other. Hell no. I liked guys, thank you very much. Just because Elle and me were close, doesn't mean we liked each other more than being friends.

Sheesh, couldn't two people just be _friends_ without it being questionable?!

I finally stopped in my tracks. I leaned against a nearby tree, brushing my sweaty bangs out of my eyes.

How long had it been since I hightailed it outta that house? A couple days or something. I've lost track.

I redid my ponytail before breaking out into a jog. I would break out Star so I could just _fly _out of here but she's pretty tired right now.

I'm not gonna force her to do anything if she's that wiped out.

I then set off again only to stop. What in the...?

I sniffed the air.

Wait...

HOLY CRAP, WAS THAT SMOKE?!

I broke into a sprint, heading towards the source.

I burst into a clearing, skidding to a stop. There's a guy, a little older than me, standing in the center, smirking lazily as his team wrecked havoc on the forest.

WHAT. THE. FREAKING. HELL.

He had a red motif going on. His hair was auburn. His eyes were red. He wasn't fully decked out in red, but he was wearing a red shirt. And for crying out loud, he had all of the _fire starters. _

"HEY!" I yelled, marching up to him. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Oi, you're here." He looked down at me. Oh my Arceus, he had to be at least five foot ten. "About time."

"What do you mean by that?!" I demanded. "I've never met you before!"

"You're Moonstone, aren't you?" He smirked at me which was oh-so-infuriating.

"Don't. Call. Me. That," I growled, my hands clenching into fists. I really wanted to smash his perfect jock face in. "And what the hell is your problem?! Are you a pyromaniac or somethin'?!"

"Heh." He eyed me and I narrowed my eyes. "You're actually pretty hot. Too bad."

...DID HE JUST HIT ON ME?!

I reached for a pokèball, throwing into the air. "Titan!" I yelled.

My floatzel appeared with a flash. He let out a snarl before lunging at the guy.

"Titan, wait!" I snapped at him. "We've gotta stop the fire before it spreads!"

"Zel..." he growled. He opened his mouth and water shot out, dousing some of the flames. I gritted my teeth. Dammit, there was too much fire! There was no way that Titan could put it all out.

"Hehe," he snickered at me. "Looks like you're out of options."

My eye twitched and I had to squish the strong urge to just strangle the moron.

"What do you want?" I demanded, coughing a little. My eyes watered. Damn, the smoke was getting thicker.

"Your death."

His infernape lunged at me. He opened his mouth, spitting flames at me. I managed to dodge it mostly, but my cheek was grazed. I felt pain explode on my right cheek. I sank to my knees, clamping one hand over my mouth. My eyes watered a little. Theia leaped out of her great ball, letting out a loud snarl. She tackled the fire monkey to the ground.

"Zelda, Hydro Pump!"

"Aella, Surf!"

A milotic appeared, literally out of nowhere. She opened her mouth. A jet of water rushed out, quickly taking out the majority of the fire.

A swanna then swooped down and flung a blue ball pulsating with cool energy. It exploded into water as it hit the fire.

"Oi, now's your chance!"

I snapped out of my stupor. "Titan, finish it with Aqua Jet!"

"Floatzel!" he barked at me before water exploded from the collar around his neck, covering it completely. He launched into the air, the water dousing the rest of the fire. The entire ring of trees was charred but the fire hadn't spread.

The swanna landed and a girl with dark brown hair and matching eyes jumped on the ground. She looked at the redhead. She narrowed her eyes. "You're not the thief."

"Oh, that's Dmitri's assignment?" The guy smirked. "Well, I'll just tell ya that he's a colleague of mine. Well, see ya!"

He returned all of his team, save for his charizard. He jumped on the fire dragon and the charizard launched into the air. Pretty soon, he was gone.

My hands clenched into fists. The moron got away...

"Hey, are you okay?" I felt someone put a hand on my shoulder. I heard Titan let out a warning growl.

"What does it look like?" I choked out. Oh Arceus, it hurt like _hell. _

Titan bounded up to me. He nuzzled my shoulder and I smiled weakly at him. He backed up a little and I felt ice cold water splash on my cheek. I sighed with relief. I shakily got up to my feet and nearly collapsed if it wasn't for Theia.

I turned around to see that the brunette had walked up to me, looking at me, worried.

"Thanks," I said after a moment.

She smiled. "It's no problem."

"Yeah right," grumbled her companion – a pretty short girl with blond hair in a bob cut and sharp green eyes. "We still don't know where the thief is."

"Can you help us?" the taller girl asked. "I'm Ebony Kuro and this is Esmeralda Harashi."

"Luna," I said curtly. "And I dunno... I'm kinda in a hurry."

"Tch," Esmeralda scoffed with a roll of her eyes. "I should've known. We save her ass and the ungrateful kid wants to ditch."

_Excuuuuuuse me?!_

"I'm the kid?!" I demanded, taking a step forward, glaring at her. "What the hell?! You've gotta be what, _fourteen_?"

Her eye twitched. "I'm eighteen, you dumbass!"

"I am not a dumbass!" I said hotly, my hands on my hips. "It's not my fault you're a midget!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" she snarled.

"You're not only a midget," I taunted. "You're deaf too!"

"You wanna go?!" she spat.

"Bring it!"

"Both of you, just knock it off!"

We both froze.

"Both of you are acting like immature brats," Ebony said darkly. "If you guys are gonna continue screaming at each other, then I will get you to _shut up._"

I scowled at her. "Ugh, whatever. I'm outta here!"

I stalked off and Theia and Titan scampered after me.

What was her problem?!

Ugh.

* * *

_A few minutes before... _

_(Beige's POV)_

The scent of smoke made me stop in my tracks.

"Keira, did you smell that?!" I asked, whirling to face my friend.

Keira gave me a deadpan look. "...No."

"Oh shush!" I snapped at her.

Jeez, why did she always have to be like this?! I was just asking her a question for crying out loud!

"We're too far away," Keira muttered.

"Wait, what about Eb?!" I exclaimed. "Maybe she can get to the source faster!" I turned on the call function on my Transceiver and I called my sister.

My sister's face appeared on the screen. "Beige? We're kinda busy right now."

"Sorry!" I said hastily. "Listen, how close are you to the fire?"

"Pretty close. Just focus on finding the thief!" Ebony then hung up.

"So the fire will be taken care of," clarified Keira. She put her hands on her hips, narrowing her hazel eyes. She then looked over to me. "Soooo, how does the thief look again?"

"I still say that the thief is a guy," I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

Keira scoffed. "Oh please. The thief has _long hair_. And their face looked girly. Oh yeah, and did I forget to mention that they were wearing a _skirt_? Yeah, they're totally a guy."

"They could be a crossdresser!" I said defensively.

"Mmmmhm, suuuuure, Beige."

I let out a huff before continuing to walk.

Suddenly a pokémon I didn't recognize at all burst from another part of the forest. It kinda looked like a grass type. It had some kind of green... helmet, I guess? There were also a few spikes on the 'helmet'. It was mostly tan all over with some brown – on its cheeks, forehead, and arms. A pair of buckteeth poked out of its mouth. I was concerned to see some scratches all over its body.

"Chespin!" it squealed, darting behind me and clinging onto my leg.

What in the...? I looked over to Keira. "What is this...?"

Keira gave me an exasperated look. "Are you kidding me, Beige? It's a _chespin. _Jeez, you'd think you would know considering that your mom has practically used every single pokémon for her agency!"

"Well, I don't really care a lot about the BW agency!" I exclaimed, getting defensive.

Keira sighed, shaking her head at me. "Dear Arceus. What I don't understand is _why _there's a chespin here. There's no way it's wild, it's a starter. Hmm..."

"Maybe it got lost from its trainer," I suggested.

Keira sighed again. "Well, it's not like we have time to look for its trainer. I guess we'll have to-"

"Chespin!"

I jerked a little, startled.

A teenager dropped down from a tree of all things and rushing up to me. "Oh my Arceus, Chespin!" they exclaimed.

They knelt down, scooping up the chespin.

"I told you not to run off!" they chided. "And look, you're hurt now!"

Keira cleared her throat rather loudly.

"Oh!" the person exclaimed.

...I couldn't tell if they were a guy or a girl. What was the word that described it? Oh, whatever, it doesn't really matter. Anyways, they had bright green – but it didn't hurt to look at it – hair nearly to the midback and matching eyes.

"Did you save Chespin?" They put down Chespin back on the ground and suddenly grabbed my hands. "Thank you so much!" they gushed. "Chespin's very, very naughty and he's always running off."

"Erm, we didn't really do anything..." I said as I pulled my hands away from their grip. "I'm Beige Kuro and this is Keira."

"Nice to meet you, Beige and Keira!" they chirped. "I'm Dmitri!"

...What.

Keira stepped forward. "Oi, have you seen a girl with green hair and green... eyes..."

I looked over to Keira. She had one of those 'eureka!' looks on her face.

She narrowed her eyes. "Do you know what the Dark and Light Stones are?"

"Oh, you mean this?" Dmitri produced two rather big, perfectly circular stones – one as white as snow, the other midnight black.

I stared at the Light Stone. So that was supposed to contain Reshiram? Dad had partnered up with Reshiram years ago in order to be on par with N, who had awakened Zekrom. Even though the Light Stone was pretty big, I couldn't help but doubt it a little...

"Mmmm, I miiiight hand them over if this cutie comes with me~" Dmitri winked at me.

...What.

"Like hell Beige's gonna go with you," Keira said hotly, glaring at Dmitri.

"Ooooh, that's too bad." He let out a dramatic sigh. "Guess I'll have to take him by force. Venusaur, Vine Whip."

A venusaur emerged from a pokeball and vines shot out from the flower on its back.

It wrapped around my torso and yanked me into the air. One of the vines was pressed against my belt so none of my team could get it. I squirmed in its grip but it just squeezed harder. I gasped for air.

Craaaaaaaaaap.

"Beige!" Keira yelled before cursing loudly. "Sharp, quick, use Night Slash!"

I crumpled to the ground.

Pain shot through my body and I let out a groan.

"Beige, are you alright?!" Keira hauled me up.

"Just _dandy_," I said dryly as Keira released me.

Keira scowled at me. "Oh shut up!" She whirled to face Dmitri. "Alright, I want answers now! Why do you want Beige?!"

"Ooooh, getting touchy there sweetheart. As for your question... I'm just following orders. My boss wants some of the children of the Dex Holders dead, others he wants captured. Your friend is on the capture list along with his dear little sister."

...WHAT?!

This guy... he's with the people that captured Iv?!

I took a pokéball from my belt. "Tell me where Iv is," I growled. "_Now_."

"I'm not under any obligations, cutie." Dmitri shrugged.

"Fine!" I snapped before throwing the pokéball in my hand into the air. "Go! Cyclone!"

Cyclone appeared with a flash. He was a samurott and my starter given to me by Professor Juniper.

Dmitri let out a dramatic sigh. "Oh, you wanna play by that? Fine." He took out his own pokéball, tossing it into the air.

A serperior appeared with a flash.

I narrowed my eyes.

Yeah, Cyclone was a water type. But it all depended on the levels and well, _skill_. I wasn't going to back down because the enemy had an advantage. I would overcome it.

I always did.

"Serperior, Leaf Blade!"

"Waterfall and then Blizzard, Cyclone!" I ordered.

Part of my usual strategy is to utilize moves as a defense mechanism. Waterfall is a pretty powerful move - Cylone was more of a physical attacker - but if used right, it can be used to dodge attacks.

Cyclone blasted through the air, a downpour of water trailing after him. The grass snake leapt after the samurott, brandishing his now glowing green tail.

Cyclone opened his mouth and the temperature sharply dropped; despite it being a warm May day, I shivered. Ice and snow rushed out, slamming into the grass snake, stopping it into its tracks.

I gritted my teeth. I had to give Dmitri kudos; not a lot pokémon could withstand Cyclone's Blizzard.

"Leaf Storm!"

...Crap.

Leaves exploded from the serperior's body, swirling around it – almost like a tornado – before they all hurtled towards Cyclone.

He staggered as the sharp leaves cut him up everywhere. I watched in horror as blood dripped onto the grass.

I...

I...

"BEIGE!" Keira seized my arm, shaking me. "Snap out of it!"

I blinked a few times before looking over to my friend. "R-Right." I took a deep big breath. "Cyclone, Megahorn!"

He let out a bellow, as the horn on his head elongated, glowing. He charged forward, stabbing the serperior right in the neck. It let out a strangled hiss before collapsing into the grass.

...Thank Zekrom that Keira was there to snap me out of my stupor.

"Alright, hand the stones o-" Keira began, only to be interrupted.

"Beige! Keira!"

Aella and Esmeralda's swellow, Medley or something like that, burst into the area.

My sister jumped off her swanna once Aella landed, hurrying over to us. Esmeralda followed her, her green eyes filled with irritation as usual.

"Why are you battling?" Ebony demanded, her hands on her hips. "You're supposed to look for the thief!"

"He is the thief!" I protested.

"Tch," Esmeralda scoffed, looking over to Dmitri. "You're like a more girly Sappho. Except Sappho's tolerable."  
...Who was Sappho?

"Wait, Sappho, as in Sappho Senri?" Keira asked incredulously. "The son of Ruby and Sapphire, the famous fashion designer and gym leader of Petalburg?"

...Huh?

Petalburg... I think that was in Hoenn. That must be why Keira knows about him.

"Oooooh!" Dmitri gasped, clasping his hands. His eyes sparkled. "I've seen him before. His eyes are gorgeous. I just love people with blue eyes!"

I didn't really blame them, but I couldn't help but sweatdrop as Keira, Eb, and Esmeralda looked at me.

"Why did you even steal the Light and Dark Stones?" Ebony suddenly asked. "You don't seem too interested in reawakening the two Dragons."

Dmitri blinked. "Oh? That was these are? I'm just following orders."

Esmeralda narrowed her eyes. "Are you just a mindless drone?"

"Excuuuuuuuuuuuse me!" Dmitri snapped. "You don't need to be so rude!"

Esmeralda huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "I do what I want."

"This is pointless," Ebony grumbled next to me. She reached for a pokéball on her belt. "Cassandra."

Eb's gothitelle appeared in a flash.

"Use psychic to bring the stones here," my sister instructed the psychic pokémon.

To be honest, I've always found gothitelle pretty creepy ever since I saw its pokédex entry. I mean, it's supposed to be able to see people's _life spans_. That's totally not creepy at all.

...Not that I'd ever tell Eb that.

Eb was probably the most polite person around our age, but she had Dad's temper. She could take a lot, but when she got really PO'd, she would just _explode_.

"Itelle," Cassandra intoned. Her eyes glowed magenta pink as Esmeralda continued to insult Dmitri. I looked over to Dmitri, squinting my eyes. Both stones were now outlined with the same glow and slowly were getting wedged out of Dmitri's grip.

"Good job, Cassandra," Ebony said with a nod and smile. "Keep it up!"

Suddenly, I heard a beep. Dmitri looked startled and Cassandra took the opportunity to yank the stones. Cassandra then dropped them into Ebony's hand.

Dmitri took one of those old fashioned walky talkies, pressing a button. "What is it?" was his greeting.

Eb motioned for us to get outta here. I quickly returned Cyclone and quietly released Hurricane. He pulled me up into the air, taking to the sky.

We all flew in silence and dropping near the entrance to Nacrene.

"That was... really weird," Keira said, rubbing her forehead.

"No duh," I deadpanned.

"Shut up, Beige!"

"What was really weird?" a voice suddenly asked, startling me. I let out a yelp, staggering back and crashing into my sister. We both crashed into the ground.

"...Beige," came the muffled voice of Eb. "Please. Get. Off. Me."

"Sorry!" I said hastily as I rolled off her.

I heard a rustling of a tree and someone just freaking _dropped down_.

"Hey, Ez," was their greeting.

"FREAKING DAMMIT SAPPHO!" Esmeralda exploded, storming up to him, looking very much pissed. "YOU SCARED THE HELL OUT OF ME!"

Wait, _Sappho_?

Sappho looked down at the blonde. "...Good to see you too," he said blandly, "Emmy."

Her eye twitched and she looked like she wanted to wring his neck. "HOW MANY EFFING TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU?! DON'T. CALL. ME. _**EMMY**_!"

She spat the last word like it was venom.

Sheesh, she was so full of anger for someone so short.

She whirled around to face me, shrieking, "EXCUUUUUSE ME?!"

...Oh crap.

"Beige..." Eb sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose and then shaking her head wearily. "You really need to nip that habit of yours."

Oops. Ahahahaha...

"I AM NOT EFFING SMALL!" she screeched at me.

Sappho deadpanned, "I see you haven't changed at all, Em."

"Why are you so annoying?!" Esmeralda demanded.

He shrugged nonchalantly.

"You're so ARGGGGH!"

"I see you've expanded your vocabulary since the last time we saw each other," he said dryly.

Esmeralda scowled before whacking him on the head. "Ugh, let's just get back to Nacrene."

* * *

After returning the stones to the museum – the museum's curator had nearly broke down crying in relief, we headed to the pokémon center.

I hadn't realized that I was starving until we reached the center.

"Mmmmm, soooo goood," I groaned as I stuffed another forkful of food in my mouth.

"...Stop stuffing your face," my sister chided.

I would've scowled at her but I decided to ignore her and enjoy my food.

"Soooo, you're visiting your cousins?" Sappho asked, puzzled.

Esmeralda scowled. "Yeah, and I'm doing other stuff."

"Cousins?" Keira echoed. "Who?"

"Hmph."

Sappho smiled dryly. "Ez is the niece of the previous gym leaders of Striaton. And she finds them annoying for some reason."

"They treat me like a little kid!" Esmeralda snapped, shooting the blue haired teenager a glare. "How are they not?!"

"Welllll, maybe if you were a little matu-"

"Shut up, Sappho," Esmeralda snapped. "If you're sooooo mature, then why haven't you gotten a girlfriend, _huh_? Oh wait, it's 'cause you're gay."

"I am not _gay_!" Sappho cried, his entire demeanor (see, I can have a wide vocab despite Keira and Eb's claims) changing. "I just haven't found the right girl!"

"Suuuure," Esmeralda drawled. "And I'm a camerupt."

...What was a camerupt?

"Shut up, Ez!" he snapped.

Keira, Eb, and I all sweatdropped.

"Jeez," Keira grumbled, "you two practically act like siblings."

"Oh whatever!" Sappho took a deep breath. "Anyways, have you seen a girl with short blond hair and orange eyes? I've been looking for her."

"Ha!" Esmeralda let out a snort. "That lunatic? Why are you even looking for her?"

"She's hurt and-"

"Che, you're as soft as ever, Sappho."

"Oh whatever," Sappho let out a groan before getting to his feet. "Anyways, I better be off on my way. Maybe I'll see you guys later."

He then left.

Ebony pursed her lips, rubbing her chin. "There are just so many things that don't add up. First, Ivory was kidnapped. Then we were, but we were rescued. And then the Light and Dark Stones were stolen, bringing Esmeralda-"

"Ugh, don't call me by my full name," Esmeralda interrupted. "You can call me Ez or Em, but _don't_," she said, darkly emphasizing on her last word, "call me Emmy."

"...Alright, Em," Ebony said with a sigh, "into this. Then Sappho literally dropped in."

"Was it that the Ross guy said?" Keira asked, frowning as she crossed her arms over her chest. "He said that... _you were being targeted because of your parents_. So? Yeah, your parents took down Team Plasma, along with your godparents when they were teenagers, but do you think that someone in TP just has a grudge against them and took it out on their kids? That makes no sense."

"Yeah, well, my dad's one of the Hoenn Dex Holders," Ez said, slipping out a device the same shade of green as her eyes out of her bag, placing it on the table. "Sappho's granddad, Professor Birch, gave it to me when I set out on my journey."

...Whoa.

This was just... unbelievable.

"And Sappho's parents, they're the other two Dex Holders of Hoenn," Ez added. "So... This thing has involved at least four kids of Pokédex Holders.

I looked down at my tray of my food, my appetite disappearing.

Was a new syndicate emerging?

"So, it's possible that some of the kids of the Dex Holders are being targeted for some reason," Ebony thought aloud. "But why?"

"Isn't it obvious?" scoffed Ez. "The Dex Holders have messed up with the past criminal teams' plans. They want any possible threats away, so they get to them through their kids. Duh."

Huh... She was smarter than she looked...

"So..." Keira frowned. "What should we do?"

I wasn't sure anymore.

"Well, we know this for sure," I declared as I got to my feet. "Their goal is to mess with the Dex Holders – which includes Mom and Dad. And _nobody _messes with my family."

"Soooo, are we just gonna run around Unova trying to figure out what's going on?" Keira said dryly.

"Yep!" I cheered.

I received three dry looks.

"What?!" I huffed. "We're not gonna figure things out by just sitting on our butts! We've gotta take action!"

"And how do you propose we do that?"

"Uhhhh..." I sweatdropped.

"Of course."

"Oh shush, Eb!"

* * *

_(Third Person POV)_

"Zion, why did you just demand I come back?!" Dmitri demanded with a pout. "I was just following instructions!"

Zion looked at the green eyed teenager blandly. "...I'm quite certain that flirting with the target was not part of your mission."

"Well, it's not my fault that one of the Kuro twins was just so adorable!" he huffed.

"Dear Arceus," Zion sighed with a shake of his head. "Anyways, you and Celeste are going to be working during your next mission. As you know, we have Thundurus under control. And we had him destroy the ship carrying two of the children of the Sinnoh Dex Holders. They are terminated. Your next goal is to find the third that our master is concerned with... Mercury Nakamura."

"Ooooh, what's he like?"

Zion said stiffly, "I am sending Celeste with you so you are not... distracted. You are not to fraternize with the enemy."

"Fiiiiiiiiiiine," Dmitri sighed. "Anyways, who are you dealing with?"

"The two sons of Silver Rocket are to be brought to our HQ," Zion stated. "I know the location of the elder. So I will be doing that."

"I don't get it. Why kill some of the kids and kidnap the others?" huffed Dmitri.

"You know better than to question our master's orders," Zion said blandly. "It is our duty to serve him." He narrowed his eyes. "And as for you, Keagan," he said sternly. "What were you _thinking_? Attacking that girl."

"I'm telling ya, she was that Fawkes girl!" the auburn haired boy said adamantly. "I'm not crazy!"

"Oh yes you are," Dmitri said with an impish smile.

"Shut up, Dmitri!"

* * *

…**This chapter is kinda meh. The point of it was to introduce Esmeralda, but then it kinda just ran away after that.**

**Aha**

**Ahahahahaha**

**...At least it's over 6K. **

**So, Esmeralda has shown up. She's a bit more cranky and violent than her OtCT self, hehe.**

***snickers***

**BEIGE YOU ARE AN ABSOLUTE JOY ASDFGHJKL**

**...And Keagan thinks that Luna is Citrine**

**Aha**

**AHAHAHAHAHA**

**PLEASE REVIEW **


End file.
